The Story of Black Cat and his Lovely Kitten
by Rebelchickie
Summary: Why? Why would they do this to me? Why would he do this to me? After all that we went through, I was stupid enought to believe that we might get a happy ending. But when I heard what my friends real opinion of me and find Natsume kissing another girl, I run. When im asked if I want to leave, I accept. Im branded and taken away. Will I be back? Probably not. Im just lovingly hated..
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's P.O.V

Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. The story im about to tell you is the truth, and nothing but. Im not exaggerating, and im not spinning a web of lies. I want you all to know the truth. And really I should apologize that it took me this long to tell it.

My life used to be something right out fairytale. Even though I had my trails, even if I had been locked up, fought in a war, and torn away from those I loved, everything turned out alright. I found the love of my life, Natsume Hyuuga. I learned what extents love and friendship will push you too. I learned what it was to be truly selfless. And I seemed to be rewarded with a happy ending.

Then one day everything changed.

…

_flashback_

_I woke up and slowly opened my eyes to see the chest of my boyfriend. I smiled when I saw that he was still soundly asleep, and carefully got out of bed. I pulled one of his shirts on, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was shoveling the food onto the plates, when I heard a sound behind me. Natsume wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. _

"_Good morning love," I coo to him as I kiss his cheek. He grumbles and buries his face in my neck._

"_Do you want some breakfast?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He grabs his plate and sits down, shoveling food in his mouth._

"_Hungry?" I ask as I sit down with my own plate, giggling._

"_Certain…activities wore me out," he said as he smirks at me. I giggle and blush and start eating._

_We get dressed and ready for school and leave the comfort of our home to go to class. Natsume and I sit down at our seats and he put his manga on his face and falls fast asleep with my hand in his. _

"_FREE PERIOD!" yells Narumi and he runs out of the room. I take the manga off of Natsume's face and he glares at me._

"_I am going to go back to the dorm so that I can grab my math homework that I was trying to do before you distracted me last night," I say. He nods his head and gets up to leave too._

"_I am going to go get a pop, polka, want something?" he asks. _

"_Coffee, please," I say as I kiss him on the cheek and run back to the dorms._

"_Where in the world did I put it?" I ask myself as I tear apart our room to try to find it. I take out my pink phone and call Natsume, but I only get his voicemail._

'_Oh well, I guess I have to go ask him,' I think to myself as I run back towards the classroom. I poke my head in and don't see Natsume._

"_Hotaruuuuuu! Where is Natsume!" I yell._

"_Shut up, stupid!" says Hotaru as she tries to hit me with her infamous Baka gun._

"_Have you seen him?" I whine._

"_NO!" she yell. Why is she so angry? I didn't do anything wrong. Huh, well she must be tired._

_I walk down the halls looking for him, aimlessly of course. I see Tsubasa and Misaki walking and run over to them._

"_Tsubasa! Misaki! Have you seen Natsume?" I ask. The glare at me for some reason._

"_Duh, he is under the Sakura tree," scoffs Misaki._

"_Oh, um, well, thank you, I guess," I say as I scratch my head. Why was I getting the cold shoulder. I don't think that I did anything wrong…I need to talk to Natsume about this. I skip over to the Sakura tree but what I see stops me dead in my tracks. There was my boyfriend, sitting under a tree with his tongue shoved down the throat of Luna. I could feel my heart shatter as I choked on my tears. They didn't see me. They were too involved in what they were doing. I just turned around and walked away. _

_I made my way back to the classroom, wanting nothing more then to pour my heart out to my best friend, but I heard voices from behind the closed door. I wiped my tears and leaned against the wall, not wanting to ease drop or interrupt. I tried to compose myself._

"_I cant stand her. After all we went through, we all suffer physical injuries or emotional scars and she is perfectly fine! It makes me sick!" yells Koko._

"_I cant sleep at night because of nightmares." says Tsubasa._

"_I have to go to therapy," says Misaki and Anna nods._

"_I cant ever fully recover from my burns on my hand from having to make weapons to help her." says Nonoko._

"_She doesn't know how hard life really is," says Hotaru._

"_She is just a hindrance," says Ruka._

_I can believe it. I should have know that it was too good to be true. They don't understand me…and I guess they never did. My boyfriend cheated on me. What happened to forever. My friends betray me. They don't understand. Hope is lost. Its time to give up…_

_I walk to the forest, and then start to sprint, not really knowing where im going. I just need to run. I need to get away from this place. I need to be someplace new. I don't care where it is, and I don't care how long. I no longer have anything holding me back._

"_Why so heart broken?" asks a voice behind me. I turn around and see Persona leaning against a tree with his arms crossed._

"_No one wants me here. Just kill me. Just put me out of my misery," I cry as I fall to my knees._

"_I can make it all better. I can give you another chance. You can change. All you have to do is admit that you have SEC to the principle. Then everything will be alright," he says to me._

_I don't want that. I just want everything to fix itself. I just want to pretend that none of it happened. I just don't want it to be true._

_I close my eyes. Nothing can go back to the way that it is. They hurt you! He cheated on you! Then the ultimate truth came crashing in like a giant wave. They never loved you…._

"_Just make it all go away," I whisper._

_He gives me an evil grin._

"_Welcome to hell," he says to me. He grabs me by the wrist and drags me over to a hut. There he sits me down and ties me to a chair. He pulls up the sleeve to my right arm and grabs a metal rod out of the fireplace, the end of it red from the heat of the crackling fire. _

"_No," I whimper as he gets closer to me._

"_NO!" I say louder._

"_Don't squirm, Kitten, and the pain will be over soon. We don't want to do this twice, now do we?" he ask. I immediately stop struggling and keep my eyes shut. Then, I feel and excruciating pain on my arm that causes me to cry out. The smell of burning flesh penetrates my nose, making me nauseous. The pain… its just to much and my world goes completely black._

_End of flashback._

I woke up in a big, dark room on a comfortable bed. My arm throbbed, my head throbbed, and worst of all, by heart so much that it was hard to breath.

"Good morning, Kitten, welcome to your final resting place and ultimate hell." says Persona as he materialized out of the shadows.

I just stare at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Far away from home. While you were unconscious, we gave you some sleeping pills and so you didn't know where you were going or more, how to escape. This is an undiscoved island that Alice owns." he says to me. I nod my head.

"You are going to regret this," he said to me quietly.

"No, I don't think I will. I would have to pretend everyday that I was oblivious and that everything was alright, while they had bad thoughts about me and my boyfriend enjoyed shoving his tongue down another girls throat. Maybe even more then that," I say, my voice cracking. I tried to hold in my tears.

"Cry. Just let every ounce of sadness out, then swear to yourself that you wont cry again. Ever. Alright?" he asks. He heads toward the door and looks back one more time.

"I expect to see you up tomorrow morning. Don't disappoint me," he says. Then he leaves.

Im far away from home. No one loves me. Im turning myself into a monster. Yes, that is what I need. I just need to let myself bawl. It was well deserved. I cried for everything that had happened and was going to happen. I cried until sleep took over me again.

The next morning, I woke up and immediately ran to the toilet. I don't know the last item I ate, but I puked up the contents of my stomach. When I tried to stand I fell back down to my knees. I just didn't feel very good. My back hurt, my feet felt kind of swollen, I was hungry but felt nauseous. Wow, I sounded pregnant. Wait…

For a second, my heart stopped. Could I be pregnant? Was there a chance that I had Natsume's child in my stomach? The thought made me want to jump up and down, but at the same time cry and throw a fit. I don't WANT his baby. Because he didn't WANT his child. Well, I wouldn't know that. If he cheated on me I just assumed.

I put my hand on my stomach, wondering if I really do have his Kid in my stomach. What will I do if im pregnant? Im at one of the most dangerous schools in the world, and that's no place to raise a child…

What am I going to do…..?

….

**I shouldn't start this, trust me I know…but I wanted to. Thank you for reading and feel free to give me suggestions and tell me your opinion! Thank you to all those supporting me! Plus this chapter is very short! I will make them longer. If you don't want this story deleted I would recommend doing something or it will be deleted! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume's P.O.V

Mikan scampered away from me to go get her math homework while I went to go get us something for us to drink. I had grabbed my tea and her coffee and made my way to our Sakura tree. I was sitting under the tree, basking in the warmth, until a high pitched voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Natsume-kun," said Luna as she skipped over to me. She bent down to show her cleavage and game me a -shutter- "sexy" smile. Yeah..it was anything but.

I glared at her. "What do you want?" I ask her.

"You need to be mine," she purrs.

"I would rather marry Koko then have to be near you another second."

"No," she said as she touched my neck. "You want to kiss me. You love me and me alone." she says as she uses her Alice on me. I nod my head and she sits next to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her bony waist, mentally cringing at how wrong it feels. I don't want to do this, but she has control of me. She kisses me, her mouth tasting of toothpaste and bubble gum, and I respond. I kiss her until we both pull back for air. Im screaming inside my head, trying to get out.

I put my head in my hands and overpower her Alice with the Alice stone that Mikan gave me. She stands up and stumbles back, fear flashing through her eyes.

"Get away from me. Never. Get. Near. Me. Again." I spit at her as fire surrounds me. She looks at me, and then runs away. I get my cell phone out, and see that Mikan called. I call her back but she doesn't answer. Sighing, I get up and head towards the classroom. I open the door to see the room was cleared out except for my friends.

"Where is Mikan?" I ask.

"Don't know and don't care," says Tsubasa.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, angry.

"She just doesn't get it. She is so innocent while we all went through hell. We all suffer from physical and emotional injuries, yet she is fine. Why did we have to take the fall while she remains unburned?" asks Nonoko.

I look at them, disappointment evident on my face.

"There are things she never told you. They did some awful things to her. Stop treating her like dirt, she saved all of your lives." I say.

They got guilty looks on their faces, shame setting in.

"She was our friend and we weren't treating her right," said Ruka.

"We should all do something special for her!" yells Anna.

Everyone nods their head in agreement. I take out my phone and call her again. Right outside the door, I hear the happy tune of her cell. I open the door and find her pink phone laying there, ringing happily.

I smile, thinking she must have dropped it when she left, but my smile falters when I see tiny droplets of water. I put my finger over it and lick it. That's not water, that's salt water. Those are tiny tears. I put two and two together. She heard what they said about her.

'What if she say what you and Luna were doing?' says a voice in my head.

'Who the hell are you?' I ask mentally.

'Doesn't matter. What if she saw you?'

'There is no way…' I think.

There is a noise that sounds like chuckling.

'Well, then why isn't she running to you like she usually would?' it asks. It does have a good point. There is only one thing she keeps from me, and even if she doesn't tell me, she TELLS me that she has a secret. I respect her for that.

I have this pit in my stomach at the truth behind those words. I head back into the room and stand there, staring off into space.

"Hyuuga, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," says Tsubasa.

"We need to find Mikan. Now." I say.

* * *

We split up and have look everywhere, yet we don't find her. I sit down on her bed and hold my head.

" We will find her," says Koko. Hotaru and Ruka nod in agreement. Anna and Nonoko come in out of breath.

"We cant find her anywhere," says Anna. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Suddenly, the windows blow open and a note floats in and falls on the floor. I pick up the pale yellow paper, and sit down on the bed. It reads:

_Dear Natsume,_

_I want to take this opportunity to thank you and your friends for you help. You both hurt that cute little Kitten and I found her right where I wanted her. She told me she wanted me to ' "Make it all go away'" so I did. While you are reading this, an unconscious Mikan has been loaded into a limo and if you look out the window of her room now, you can see it._

I run to the window and see that the writer is correct. I see a limo pulling out of the gate.

" N!" I scream, my heart shattering as I see that car drive away. I see a hand come out of the sunroof, waving before it goes out of view, leaving the academy behind. No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no.

She cant be gone. This is all just a sick and twisted joke. She just has to be hiding somewhere and she will pop out. The joke is on us… I sit back down on the bed and let out a shuttering sigh before I continued reading.

_Knowing your mind as well as I do from all the years of manipulation, you will probably be in a severe state of denial. I want you to know that yes, this is all your fault. You ruined a perfectly good girl. Now it is my turn to not just ruin, but destroy her. She will be completely unrecognizable by the time I finish her. The academy she is going to is one of the cruelest. The believe that you can torture discipline into everyone._

_But at her new school they will do something different to her. She is a very special case considering her Alice. Oh, I don't think she ever told you her second Alice. She has SEC which is the single rarest Alice in the world. That was her secret that she never told anyone, not even you. Anyway, back to what I was saying. They are going to experiment on her. We think that the Ice Alice can be used for more… physical things then previously thought. We are going to see if we can freeze her heart, and she can still be breathing and active, yet she cant feel a thing. _

_I hope that you remember the last time you saw her smile, because it might be the last time she ever does. I hope that you know that in 48 hours there is a chance that she will be dead._

_I hope you can live with that for ever day for the rest of your life._

_Your loving, caring, and trustworthy teacher,_

_Persona._

I crumpled the paper in my hand and dropped it to the floor. My friends looked at me, knowing that there was definitely something bad happening.

Koko looked at me, horrified, the truth sinking into him. I gave him a look. He gave me the smallest nod. We wouldn't tell them the true horror that was in the letter. We would give them the main story, not the whole thing. The whole truth was to horrifying to tell them.

"What is it? How bad is it?" asks Hotaru.

"She's gone. She transferred to an academy in a remote place. She isn't-" I couldn't finish. My voice cracked.

"She isn't coming back," finishes Koko.

The look on everyone's face was enough to break you heart. They looked so sad. So guilty. So lost.

What have we done?

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

I got ready for school. Took a shower, got dressed in my new uniform, did my make up, and when I was done Persona was waiting for me.

"Im taking you to meet the leader of this school," says Persona. I don't say anything, but mentally a thousand questions are rolling through my head.

We walk down a long hall, that has classrooms on each side, until we get to the end, which is a giant black door. Persona knocks once and the door is opened by a girl, younger then me, who scowled when she saw me but opened the door for us to come in. We didn't even have to say anything, she just led us down to another black door and knocked.

"Come in," said a deep, husky voice. The door swung open to reveal a completely red and black room. The floor was black, the walls were red. There were two couches, one red and the other black. There was a gigantic desk that had a laptop on it and scattered papers. But the room was something I wasn't paying attention to.

There was the boy, yes boy, who was sitting at the desk. He was around my age, so about 15, maybe 16. He had piercing grey eyes that where the exact shade of a cloud before a storm. He had a sharp nose, high cheekbones and a curvy mouth that seemed to be a permanent scowl. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with black highlights and his ears were pierced 3 times on bottom and 4 on top. He was a bad boy, simple as that.

When he saw me, his expression changed. it looked at me in something like shock, maybe bewilderment, before it went back to its scowl.

"This is the Kitten I was talking about. This is Mikan Sakura." says Persona.

"Leave her here with me. I will take her to class when im done." he commands and Persona nods his head and leaves. We stare into each others eyes for a while until he averts his gaze.

"I am the leader of this school. My name is Hayate, but I go by Hate. My Alice is ice and I will be the one who is going to experiment on you," he says as he walks around his desk. I nod my head as my eyes lock on his.

"Sit down in my seat. This is going to hurt like hell." he says simply. I do as he says and sit in his chair.

"Im not touching your flat chest, but I need to put my hand over your heart. So if you try to hit me, so help me god I will hit you back," he says. I just blink up at him, to mentally exhausted from the last 3 days events to say anything.

He puts his hand on my heart and it get colder. It feels nice at first, but then it gets colder and colder. It starts to pinch, then burn, then im crying out in pain, hunched over with his hand still over my heart. I can hear ice covering and cracking and cover as it is melded over my heart. Then just like someone turned off a switch, the pain disappears. I don't feel sadness or pain. I don't feel loneliness. I don't feel happy. There just…isn't really anything there. Hate looks down at me and removes his hand.

"It worked," I croak.

He just stares at me. "You are the first one to survive this," he said. I smile emotionlessly, no feelings behind it.

"I always have been a pretty strong person." I say. He gives me a smirk. His smirk looks just like Natsume's. the thought of Natsume makes my chest hurt and I cringe and hold my chest.

Hates eyebrows crease and he puts his hand on my back. Then suddenly his confusion clears and he looks down at me.

"Oh. I almost forgot. When you start to feel, if you ever do, then the ice around your heart will start to crack. You wont live. That is only when you start really, well, feeling again." he says to me.

"Hate?" I ask.

"What?"

"Why me?" I ask.

He is silent for a second.

"Because I said so," he says finally, trying to make him seem more authoritive. I roll my eyes and start to walk away before I get dizzy and the world becomes black. Before I hit the ground, I feel warm arms catch me and some words whispered into my ear. But I don't know who it is or what they said, but then again, it doesn't really matter.

* * *

Hate's P.O.V

When she walked in I was stunned. I am the leader of this school. I am the most powerful. Yet the second she walked in, I wanted to just bow down to her. Her wish was my command.

'Im really going to hate to have to kill a girl as beautiful as you,' I think to myself as I sigh. I order the Goth freak to leave and tell her to sit in my chair. She does as she is told and I freeze her heart. I never thought she would live, but she did. She was truly amazing.

Then she collapsed. Of course I caught her before she hit the ground, but what shocked me was how worried I was about her and her well being. It was almost scary to me. I laid her down on my couch and moved some stands of her long brown hair out of her angelic face. I just wanted her to look up at me with those big chocolate colored eyes that ha specks of gold. But she just continued to sleep peacefully. I sighed and stood up, but she grabbed my hand in her tiny one. Well, one more minute of creepily staring at the angel in front of me while she is sleeping wont kill anyone…

I lean my cheek on the palm of my hand as I rest my elbow on the couch. I just stare at her, and it gives me a sense of peace. I don't realize it, but my arm lowered until my head was resting on her stomach, and I fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! Im so glad that you are reading my story and thank you for all of your support, it really makes me happy! Feel free to tell me your opinion of my story because I am always happy to hear! Also feel free to give any suggestions you might have! I would love to hear them! Thanks so much!**

Death Melody - don't worry! I wasn't planning on it!

MikiLovell 9- thank you so much. I think the same thing. Like, I use the bf/gf thing in the beginning and I don't really like it. I wont do that, I promise. Thank you for reading!

jar-of-jam - thank you! I will do!

Broken Orange- Will do! Thank you for reading!

Vongolafan16 - I say how old she is in this chapter! That's a good idea… thanks!

MizuKaze53 - Te he I wont!

DEVIlishAngel00 - thanks so much! Enjoy!

f0r3vaH-y0urS.88- here you are! Enjoy!

meLOVES'NATSUME - ehh, just wait. You never know what I will throw in here.

Block Out The Noise - thanks so much! I do try on the grammer, I promise you that. I plan on adding OC's! I love them too!


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's P.O.V

"Natsume?" asked Mikan. She was sitting under a Sakura tree with his head on her lap.

"Hn?" he asked, popping one of her crimson eyes open for her to see.

"I am in love with someone," she said wistfully. Natsume sat up and stared at her. There was a look in his eyes, and Mikan couldn't put a name to it, but it was scary.

"Who?" he asked in a shockingly controlled voice. Mikan was so sure that he wouldn't care.

"I cant tell you. Its my secret. He has no idea I like him and I plan on keeping it that way," she says as she looks up at the clear blue sky. He yanks her chin down so their foreheads are resting against each others. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, Natsume and Mikan were constantly keeping physical contact. Punches, nudges, pokes, sitting close to each other, his arm around her shoulders, her holding his arm, cuddling up on the couch to watch movies, him yanking her hand and dragging her places, I mean both of them were used to it. Actually, if they weren't touching in some way, they weren't comfortable.

"Tell me," he doesn't say, he commands. A smile plays at the corners of her mouth. She puts her hand on his cheek.

"No," she says, then she backs away. She picks up her book, but before she can start reading Natsume tears it out of her hands. He puts his knees on both sides of her thighs and leans against her forehead again.

"Now," he commands, his crimson eyes are burning into her chocolate orbs. He is angry, and an angry Natsume is something that everyone should avoid.

"Im not scared of you because no matter how threatening you are I know you wont hurt me," she says in a confident voice. His scowl was replaced with an amused smirk.

"What if I told you I could do something worse then hurt you? What if it would do twice the damage as a cut or a broken bone?" he said as he got a little closer to her. No, this was to close. Mikan didn't want to be this close… her face grew hot as there eyes stayed glued to the others.

"You cant hurt me." she repeated. She let out a shuttering breath and a silent tear slipped down her face. She closed her eyes and opened them again and placed a hand on Natsume's cheek. "Because I am in love with you," she said finally. Natsume's brilliant eyes widened in shock, before they went back to their stoic expression. He put his hand on her cheek and then twined it into her long brown hair. There lips were just touching each other.

"I love you." he said, his words tickling her lips before they came crashing down on his.

He backed away and had that dazzling smile that Mikan loved to see. She was so distracted by the beauty that she didn't see the dark figure lurking behind Natsume. When she finally noticed him, all that could come out of her mouth was, "NAT-" before a sword was plunged through his heart. The dark figure pulled out the weapon, now dripping with blood, and gave Mikan a sadistic smile, before disappearing into the shadows.

Mikan rushed over to her love, who was coved in crimson stain, almost the same color of his now pain filled eyes.

"Everything will be all right!" Mikan said as she took his hand and held his head on her lap. He gave her a faint smile, and reached up to cup her face with his free hand.

"No..Im leaving Mikan," he said softly.

"Silly, don't joke around like that. You will be fine. We will get you to a doctor and you will be up and going in no time." she said as she shook her head, tears pouring down her face.

"I always loved you. I kept you from all the guys that liked you. I rejected all the girls in order to try to win your heart, and it worked. I can die happy if you just tell me that you love me." he said.

"Of course I love you, but you cant leave me all alone. I don't have anyone else. Please, just survive a little bit longer." she begged him.

"Shh love, calm down." he said as he brought her head down to his. He kissed her softly, not wanting her to see the process that was about to take place. He just kept his hand on the back of her head until finally, it fell off.

Mikan sat up and looked at the body of her lifeless love, pale, bloody, and cold. She looked up to the sky and screamed for her loss.

…

My eyes snapped open as I awoke from the dream. My mind came up with something like that. Of course it never happened, because Natsume wasn't like that. He didn't do any of that. In the end, he didn't even love me, that I am sure of. It was all just some sick joke like the rest of the relationships in my life. I was the idoit who dealt with them for so long. In the end, I cant blame anyone but myself.

I stare at an unfamiliar ceiling for a couple minutes, not really aware of my surroundings or anything else for that matter. I felt a faint throb in my chest, my head was pulsing, and I was hungry, but that didn't bother me. Sighing, I tried to sit up, but I found that there was something or rather someone asleep on me. There was the leader of the school, Hate, snoring on my stomach. Now that was something you didn't see everyday.

"Huh, what?" he said as he suddenly woke up. I just stared blankly at him and raised an eyebrow. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled so soft I could barely hear. I nod my head in acknowledgement and stand up.

"You want me to show you to your room?" he asks, his composure back. I nod my head. He leads me out of his office and down a series of long corridors, through many hidden doors, and finally to a closet.

"Are you afraid of free falling?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask.

"Answer the damn question women." he snaps.

"You're the asshole who just took my emotions. Figure it out dumb shit." I said. He gave me a blank look then scowled and looked away. I think he mumbled something like 'annoying bitch' but im not quite sure. He just typed in a code for a hidden keypad in the wall and the floors dropped and we were falling down a black area. My newly frozen heart pounded in my chest. 'Fear' I recognize the emotion that is trying to break free, yet it cant get through. We keep falling until we reach a light. I close my eyes and when I open them again I am in a room of all white and black. Black walls, white floors. Black couches, white chairs. Black table, white television.

It is one of the oddest living rooms I have ever seen. There is only 3 things in the room that have color. There, sprawled out on the floor were 3 boys.

"Oi! You stupid, lazy assholes, bet your sorry butts up before I tear them all a new asshole!" Yells Hate. All three boys groan and stand up. They are all shirtless and all devilishly handsome.

"Ha-Chan why would you wake me up? Ohhhh, do I get a good morning kiss?" asks the first boy. He has white hair and black eyes. He had his ears pierced twice. On his muscular chest was a tattoo of the words _UNFORGIVEN MISTAKE. _

"Don't call me that you bloody imbecile! And don't even joke about shit like that!" Hate yells. The white haired boy looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Who are you? Are you trying to take my Hate away from me? If you are then I will kick your ass," he says to me, his face still maintaining that smile.

"Im Mikan. I don't want your stupid, asshole of a leader, and I highly doubt you could hurt me," I say.

"Oh, well then my name is Silver. I hope we can be friends, Mi-Chan," he said as he hugged me. I just stood there awkwardly.

"Sil, don't scare the girl," said the second boy. He had black hair and white eyes, a polar opposite of Silver. He had a tattoo on his chest too,_ UNLOVED OUTCAST_ was written on his chest.

"Im sorry for my twins behavior. My name is Greed. Get off her you idoit." said Greed as he pried his twin off of me. Unlike his brother, Greed is the laid back, lazy type, not the hyper active type like his brother.

The last one kind of just stared at me. He looked like he was evaluating me.

"That is Thief. He is super adorable but he doesn't talk at all. We don't really know why." said Silver as he pet Thief's head.

Thief was truly adorable. He had shaggy dark blue hair that are mixed with black highlights. He has droopy brilliant green eyes that he examines me with so quietly. On his chest is a tattoo also, _BROKEN FREAK _it read. I met his eyes and saw a whole series of emotions. There was more to him then anyone knew.

"This is your team. We are all your team. So we better all try to get along," says Hate sarcastically.

Yeah. Lets try not to rip each others heads off.

…

Hotaru's P.O.V

She is truly gone. We were all in a bad mood and so we bashed on the one person that wasn't their. Just so happened she wasn't. we had all been distancing ourselves away form her and I knew that she was sad about it, but she didn't understand. We went through more then she did, or so we foolishly thought.

It has been two days since she left. It has been the longest two days of my entire life. I keep thinking she will come dancing into the room with that stupid smile on her face, apologizing for her lateness. But she never did. She never would again.

"SHE IS COMING BACK!" screamed Natsume. Him and Ruka had been fighting non stop for the past two days. Natsume is in a sick state of denial, refusing to admit that she isn't coming back.

He knows but he doesn't want to admit it. Admitting it would just make it true.

"NATSUMEL, JUST ACCEPT IT. WE SCREWED UP AND SHE IS GONE!" yelled Ruka. I cant believe my soft spoken boyfriend was yelling like this. I didn't even think he was capable of it.

"NO," Natsume yelled. He sat in his seat and held his head in his hands. "No," he whispers. He abruptly stands up and walks out of the empty classroom we are in and goes to the Sakura tree, the place where he has the most memories with…her.

"Ruka, he wont admit it. He doesn't want to believe that she is gone. don't force him into it," I say quietly as I place my hand on Ruka's shoulder. He glares at me over his shoulder, causing me to cringe. Then his eyes soften and he hugs me tightly.

"He just needs to understand that he cant live in denial his whole life," says Ruka, his voice muffled from his face being buried in my neck.

"He will, when the time comes, but not a day sooner. And trust me, we will know when that is. Reality is painful and he cant deal with it right now." I say. Ruka just nods his head.

"Are we awful people, Hotaru?" he asks me.

"Yes. The worst. But one day, we will be given then chance to fix what we screwed up. Well hopefully. But for now, there is nothing we can do about it." I say.

We can only hope that we can fix what we broke. And hope that its not to late.

…

Silver's P.O.V

Now, I think things are about to get interesting. We are some of the worlds most dangerous people, and only the worst of the worst can join our group. So this girl is seriously bad.

Lets see how awful she really is.

I walk up to her and I slap her across the face. She turn her head and looks at me. Her beautiful brown and gold flecked eyes don't hold any emotions. Her face is expressionless and her skin is pale besides the red mark from were my hand has been.

"What the hell, Sil?" screams Hate.

"Little girl, why are you so sad?" I ask her.

She gives me a hallow smile, no true feeling behind it.

"Little boy, its because," she says as she grabs my hand and puts in right where her heart is. "My heart is frozen over." she finishes. Right where her heart is, it is at least 20 degrees cooler. My eyes widen.

"Im sorry Mi-Chan." I say as I hug her. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"What ever." she says as she gets out of my arms. She flops down on the couch and curls up with a pillow. Thief, to all of our surprise, walks up and cuddles up against her. The boy who never talks or does anything is cuddling with a person who is new. That is sooo unfair!

…

Thief's P.O.V

She is soft and warm. She wraps her arms around me and pats my head. I feel like a child, not the 16 year old I am. I don't know why, but I like her. I can hear Hates jealous thoughts screaming in my head, but I don't care.

I just want to sleep next to this girl in peace.

Just for a while.

"Thief, that is just cold man," says Silver.

'Don't give a shit,' I think to myself and the girl laughs.

'Telepathy?' I ask mentally, shocked.

'Yeah, but I want some sleep, so goodnight, Thief,' she says.

'Night Onee-chan,' I think before I fall asleep.

…

Block Out The Noise- Thank you for your input and I found it very useful! Thank you for not flaming, because that just makes me sad! I will try to slow it down, I was thinking the same thing when I re read it a couple days later. Lol, slurpies have a tendency to do that and I hope you enjoyed this.

f0r3vaH-y0urS.88 - Thank you, and I will update as soon as I can.

DEVIlishAngel00- Thanks!

Vongolafan16- Yeah, seriously. Sucks to suck as I say.

bubblynikki0914 - Thanks, will do.

miramisa90212- Thanks, will do.

Guest - I wasn't planning on it.

A Reader -Thank you, please enjoy!

Guest- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!

anim3gurl- Ill try to mix it up!

**Thank you all for reading and your support. Feel free to give suggestions! I love to hear your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan's P.O.V

It has been 2 years since I met my team. Two years since I changed. Two years since I left Gakuen Alice. Two years since I have been able to feel.

So much has changed in those two years.

Thief, Silver, Greed, Hate and I are closer then siblings. We eat together, sleep in the same bed together. Go on missions together. Heck, ill put on a bikini, and them swim trucks, and we will all hop in the bathtub. They know my every thought and I know theirs.

They gave me the gift of friendship and love. And they were even able to retrieve two of my emotions. It was so painful, and it made me very sick, but because of them I can feel tired and annoyed. Not very pleasant emotions, but they are the only ones I have. That was the greatest gift they could give me.

I also took over Hate's spot as leader of the school. He didn't really care, to him it was just a hassle. I give the students freedom, but if they do certain things the punishment is severe. Very severe.

"Mi, im hungry can you make me some food?" whined Silver. Right now he is laying on my legs, rubbing against them.

"Shut up Sil, im trying to sleep," mumbles Greed. He is laying on my stomach, eyes closed, and feet on top of Silver.

'So loud,' Thief thinks as he curls up into my neck. He is cuddled up into my side.

Hate is still asleep, forehead rested against my head, his hand on my collar bone, leg thrown over me.

This is how we wake up every morning and go to sleep each night.

"Sil, can you wait just a little longer? Im tired. It is only 5 o clock in the morning." I say.

"But I want to eat my pancakes watching the sunset!" he says as he sits up. The other boys are already asleep.

"No," I mumble.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty Please, with cherries and whipped cream on top?" he asked.

"Fine!" I say. Sil smiles at me. I try to get up, but Hate pulls me back down.

"Hate, please let me go," I say. He opens one of his grey eyes and stares at me. He pulls me close to him, and keeps me there for a second, then lets me go. He curls up and falls back asleep.

Silver sits on the edge of the bed, and smiles at me over his shoulder. I crawl over to him and get on his back and he gives me a piggy back ride to the kitchen. He sets me down on the counter and I make him pancakes, in the shape of his beloved "Ha-Chan" "G-Chan" and "Thief-Chan." I added two bags of chocolate chips, and then set them down in front of him. He was completely focused on the window, which bright light was streaming through. The sky was filled with orange, yellow, and hints of red. It looked like it was on fire. My chest panged at the idea, remembering the fire wielder that at a time I would have laid my life down without a second thought. No, forget him. He's gone.

"Mi-Chan?" Sil asks. I look at him. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks. I stare into his black eyes, wondering if I should tell him. I have never uttered a single word about my life before. I don't want to talk about it.

"Yes," I finally say. His eyes widen a little at this statement.

"I woke up every day in his arms. He was the first thing I saw when I woke up in the morning, and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep. I would have died for him any day." I stopped, my chest throbbing painfully. I tried to ignore it. "But he betrayed me. He cheated on me. I gave him everything, and he crushed it under his foot. Now I don't have to worry about that, do I?" I say finally.

Silver's eyes are as big as saucers. "You never said any-" he says before I stop him.

"Because I moved on," that's a lie, but I wont tell him that. "I have you guys now," I say as I give him an empty smile. He gives me a big grin and bites into his pancakes, now off in his world of sugar, pancakes, chocolate, and sunsets. I walk back into the room, to see all the boys still asleep. I crawl back up into my stop. Greed puts his head back on my stomach, clutching my shirt. Thief curls up against me again, and Hate puts his hand back on my collar bone and snuggles against me, nuzzling my long, brown hair.

I close my eyes and fall asleep, dreaming of the days when I had just arrived and actually thought that I was pregnant with Natsume's child. What a joke?

…

Natsume's P.O.V

Time has passed. So much time. Seconds, minutes, hours, day, and years. It has been two years since she left. Its so hard to believe. The pain is still fresh and the wound still bleeding from when she tore my heart out of my chest.

I am lost in thought, thinking of what once was until Narumi comes twirling into the room. Yes, he followed us all the way to high school. Every year we move up, he just so happens to get "transferred" again. He is just hoping that one day Mikan will walk in like everything is okay and nothing bad never happened. You can see the disappointment every time you look into his eyes.

"Class we are all going on a field trip to an island!" he chirps happily.

The whole class breaks into excited talk.

"Calm down, I don't think that you will be so happy when you find out where we are going." he says. The whole class calms down again.

"We are going to be going to D.A.A. of A. standing for_ Dangerous Abilities Academy of Alice._ It is the single dangerous academy in the world. It is where the worst of the worse go. We are going there to study the behavior of murderers, sadist, and threats to themselves and everyone around them. We will be leaving tomorrow, so you have the rest of the day to pack, but please be ready by seven o clock tomorrow morning for your plane ride. Have fun, my lovelies!" he said, then he skipped out of the room.

"This is so dangerous! Im scared!" yells some stupid girls.

"Oh, Natsume, will you protect us?!" one of the sluts asks. I glare at her and set her purse on fire.

"Jerk!" she screams.

I walk out of the room to go pack. Something is off, I can just tell. That academy….there is something about it that seems to spark a memory, but im cant quite remember…

…

I am sitting on a plane right now, next to Ruka, and we are about to land on the island. The plane drops and I grasp my arm rests. I _Hate _flying. I feel helpless. And I really Hate that feeling. Finally, the plane hit's the ground with a bump and I get off that hell machine faster then the pilot can say 'thanks for flying.'

Right when you step out, you can see out the window. Its practically a jungle out there. There are monkeys swing from the tree to tree. There are brightly colored birds that sing loudly. Right in the front, there are double glass doors. There is a path that leads to a gigantic black gate with gold lettering. The letters read DAAofA. We are finally here.

We three guys standing right in front of the door. All of them were odd looking, but considered, handsome, I guess. The girls swooned.

"My name is Silver, its nice to meet you!" says a white haired boy happily. "This crabby pants is Greed. He is my twin!" he says as he points to a black haired boy. The boy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "And last but not least, that cute boy over there is Thief. He doesn't talk to anyone except our wonderful, talented, beautiful sister. Where is she right now?" he says, and then asks his brother.

"More like who is she sleeping with," he said, laughing. They all started laughing, as we stood there not understanding the joke.

"Well, you will meet her soon enough," he says.

"You are so post to take us to the headmaster," says Narumi happily as he skips to the front.

Silver tilts his head, looking at us curiously. Then looks at Greed.

"I don't think that they know about the food chain." he says. Greed and Thief shake their head. "Ahh well, welcome to hell." Silver says as he skips out the door.

We follow him through the gates into absolute chaos. People are using Alice's like crazy. Fighting, joking around, and pulling pranks.

"HEYY!" yells Silver in a loud voice. Everyone freezes. They all line up in rows walk towards the entrance, but take a right around the school to the back. Then Silver grabs his key card and swipes it to open the pool gate.

There is a middle aged man sitting by the pool in a Hawaiian shirt and swim shorts.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks in a slurred voice.

"Aren't you the headmaster? We are the visiting students from Gakuen Alice." says Narumi.

"Who?" he asks. Then his face clears of confusion. "You think I run this school?" he says as he laughs.

"Who would run this school if you don't?" asks Narumi.

"Who ever is the strongest. It changes. It used to be Hate, but he was replaced." he says as he takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"WE KNOW Hate! AND WE KNOW THE CURRENT LEADER!" yells Silver.

"Yeah, Mi has been the leader for the last year. She came, survived a very…risky…procedure and became the most powerful force the academy has ever seen," says Greed.

"Mi…? Mikan! Like Sakura Mikan?" asks Hotaru.

Was it really her? Could it be?

"Yeah, you know her?" asks Greed.

It was. She was here. I now remember why this place seemed so familiar. 'A remote island called hell' Persona had put in his letter. I was being given the chance to fix what damage I have done.

"Yeah. She is my girlfriend." I say.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

When I wake up, its only me and Hate in the bed.

"DAMNIT! Hate wake up. We are supposed to pick up those students." I say as I get out of bed and go into my closet to change. He groan and gets out of bed, getting dressed in a black fitted shirt and dark washed jeans.

I come out in a black tank top with a black and white plaid shirt. Over the tank top I have a unbuttoned, white, button down shirt. My hair that reaches my but is loose. I have little makeup on, but its not like I need it. I put on black combat boots and run out the door, Hate right behind me.

We run out to the entrance of the school, and find the usual chaos, but no students.

"HEY DID ANYONE SEE A GROUP OF STUDENTS?" I yell. Everyone turns towards me. They all point to the right, and watch me as I walk that way. When im out of sight, they start up again.

I walk to the pool, and hear voices coming from inside. I take out my black cell phone, and call Greed.

'Hello?' he says.

"You have the students?" I ask.

'Yeah…they know you Mikan. They are from Gakuen Alice.' he says. I am quiet for a moment.

"I don't care." I say.

'You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us? What about hat-' I cut him off.

"I don't. they aren't." I swipe my card and open the gate. Everyone turns their eyes towards me and they go wide.

"They mean nothing to me." I say.

…

Thief's P.O.V

I am dragged to the airport to pick up the class.

Im dragged to the headmasters lounge.

I don't want to be dragged anywhere else.

This guy claims he is Mikan's boyfriend…what a joke. She would never go for a guy like that…

Mikan walks through the gate, head held high, looking absolutely stunning. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tightly. Hate comes up from behind and rests his head on her shoulder. Then Silver and Greed come and hug her sides. I can see the black haired boy growl, obviously pissed.

'Mikan, who is that guy?' I ask her as I look into her eyes. She turns away, refusing to look at me.

'No one, don't worry about it,' she says to me.

Its not nothing. She doesn't act like this. I can see pain in her eyes. I put my hand on her cheek.

'Ill get them to leave,' I think to her. Then I turn around. I point towards the exit, hoping they will take a hint.

"Well, headmaster, can you show us our rooms?" asks the blonde teacher.

I give the headmaster a look and he nods his head. Everyone is lead out and when they are all out of sight she falls to her knees gasping for air. We all gather around her as she writhes in pain. There is nothing we can do. This is what happens when she feels something.

We just have to whisper comforting words and sooth her hair back.

Life is cruel when you have to watch your sister suffer and you cant do anything about it.

…

**Thank you for reading. Please review! Leave comments and suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's P.O.V

The second she walked through the gate my breath hitched. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had done the impossible and become even prettier. Her long, brown hair reaches past her hips. Her face has became more mature. Her chocolate brown eyes were still big, but they didn't hold emotion anymore, and were framed by long, dark, lashes. Her high cheek bones were perfectly pink. Her lips were in a scowl, and her dimple couldn't be seen.

And my, oh, my did her body change. She had filled out to a godess like perfection. Her chest were the perfect size, no more flat chested little girl. Her stomach completely flat. her hipbones didn't stick out too much. She had long, creamy legs.

To put it simply. She was the definition of a super model, if not better.

How I wanted to talk to her. To apologize, and be able to hold her again and make her smile. But for some reason I couldn't move. My muscles refused to listen to me. My feet were rooted to the ground by some messed up invisible force.

And then the group was lead away to their rooms. I stayed there for a second, staring at her, before I regained the ability to move my legs and followed after her. I didn't even glance at her as I walked by. She did the same.

We were both ignoring the major problem.

Me, because of my pride.

Her, well, im not quite sure, but I think that she has changed a bit since she left us.

…

We were lead to a hotel like dorm place. We were all separated and put into rooms in groups of 3. Ruka, Koko and I all walked into the room and fell onto our beds.

"Things have changed," says Koko.

"Of course they have, but they still love each other. Somewhere deep inside her, she has to love Natsume. Right?" says Ruka.

"Of course! Happy endings…right?" asks Koko.

I didn't answer. I wonder if they truly saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't just angery, or Hate filled, it was just so empty. Like she really wanted to feel something, but she was unable too.

"The experiment," Koko whispers. Ruka, doesn't hear, but I do. I turn my head with horror in my eyes.

Persona said they were going to experiment on her. What were they planning on doing? What did they do to her? Was it….was it so awful that she turned her emotions (as many in number as they are) off?

Mikan, what did they do to you?

…

Mikan's P.O.V

Hate picked me up off of the floor by the pool and carried me to our room. I lay on my bed and try to take my mind off things so the pain in my chest goes away. Noting seems to work. All I can think about is those beautiful, yet sad crimson pools, that bore right into my very Soul.

No. There was nothing there anymore. My Soul was already signed over ot hell. There was no redemption. There was no one to save me. I would drown in the darkness until the day that my heart stopped.

Nothing could stop that.

There was no way that a single boy could change me. I had four of them that had barely made a dent.

"Make it stop," I whisper silently. I didn't think that anyone heard, but I felt a hand slip into mine.

"Is he the one? The boy that you fell in love with?" asks Silver quietly. The whole room froze. Hate looked at me with angry eyes. Greed looked at me with a bewildered experssion. Thief just simply stared up at me.

"I _used _to love him. Never again. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. He is just a dirty, rotten-" the pain in my chest stopped me from finishing as I curled up into my sheets. Hate ran over to me and scopped me up in his arms.

"Calm down, Mikan. You need to stay calm or you will seriously hurt yourself." he says.

I push him away, and curl up on in a ball.

"I gave him everything and he threw it away. That is the end of that story. I transferred here, and met you guys." I finish, my breathing ragged.

"Did you used to be different?" asks Greed.

"Go talk to him. I need to sleep." I say as I close my eyes.

I hear them all walk out, except for one person. I open my eyes and see Thief curled up next to me, staring up at me.

"I don't love him." I whisper.

"Liar," he _**says **_back.

"You're the liar, you pretend you cant talk." I say to him as I pet his head. The pain in my chest is calming down.

"No…im just selective. I-I just don't want to waste words on people who don't deserve them," he says.

"I am unworthy. But thank you," I say, as I give him a hallow smile.

He gives me a sad look and closes his eyes.

I fall asleep, thinking of what once was.

…

Hate's P.O.V

I cant believe it. She wasa in love with another guy at one time.

The Mikan I have always know has been emotionless and empty. Even before her emotions where sealed, she looked like she was in pain. She looked as if there was someone driving daggers into her heart over and over again.

What was she before that?

Its time for us to finally find out.

We walk to the hotel-like dorms and go to the front desk. Shit, we forgot to ask what the asshole's name was. I only knew what he looked like. Well, that wont help unless I want to barge into every guys room.

I take out my phone and im just about to call Mikan when I feel a fist crash into my face.

"What the hell!" I yell to the source. My cheek hurt like hell, and the force had been enough to knock me onto my butt.

"Where is Mikan?" a raven haired boy with bloody crimson eyes asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, furious, as I stand up.

"Her boyfriend," he growls.

"Good joke. That is literally impossible. Having a boyfriend would require love, or like behind the relationship. For Mikan, that is literally impossible." I snarl.

He looks at me with horror in his eyes for a brief second before the emotion disappears.

"Of course she loves me. What is she, a psychopath?" he asks.

Silver looks at him sympathetically.

"First, before we tell you what is wrong with her, can you show us what she was like before she came here? Besides the point, what is your name?" Silver asks.

The boy thinks for a moment before he nods his head. He leads us up to a room, and while he is unlocking the room, he mutters, "Hyuuga Natsume,"

"Well, Hyuuga-san, don't ask any questions until you show us who she was," says Greed.

Natsume nods and goes over to his suitcase. He takes out a black wodden box that is fairly big and sets it on the bed carefully, as if it would break. He opens it, and takes out a tape and a picture frame. He stares at the picture longingly and hands it to Silver. Silver looks at it and blushes, his whole face pink. He hands it to Greed and he does the same thing.

Finally, its my turn to look. It is a picture of Mikan, in a pink and white striped bikini with a black star on the right chest. She is smiling so brightly, that it looks as she had just swallowed sunshine. Heat rose to my cheeks, she was absolutely adorable.

"She used to always wear that idiotic smile. No matter what happened to her she just smiled. We didn't deserve her. And in the end we ruined her." says Natsume.

He closes his eyes and then opened them up and walked over to the TV in his room put the dvd in. He backed away and sat down next to us.

_The video is taken place in a bedroom. The room is huge, yet messy. The walls are black and red striped. The floor is black carpeted. There is a huge canopy bed that is black. In the bed, there are black sheets and a black comforter that has 5 red stripes on the bottom. The whole bed is a tangled mess._

_In the bed, there is a lump. _

"_Oi! Polka, wake up." says the familiar voice of Natsume Hyuuga._

_The lump moved and groaned. There in the sheets lay Mikan Sakura._

"_Natsu, turn that thing off," she said. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing pink and white shorts and a white tank top that fell of one shoulder._

"_Why, your not any prettier now then you are any other time." he says._

_She pouts at this and crawls over to him and snatches the camera away. She turns it on him._

"_This is an interview. Natsume Hyuuga, is it true that you are officially the worst boyfriend ever?" she asks him sarcastically._

"_Sure you want to say something like that little girl?" he asks as he leans closer to the camera._

_She turns the camera so it is facing her and rolls her eyes._

"_He is just a teddy bear on the inside," she said, smiling and winking. Then the camera falls out of her hand and you hear a squeal. It fell at the perfect angle so you could see Natsume on top of Mikan, kissing her._

"_Love you" she says, smiling the brightest smile she could manage._

"_Hn," he says, kissing her. _

_Then the screen goes black._

…

Greed's P.O.V

She was a completely different person. She was happy and smiley and kind.

What happened to her?

She is emotionless now, unable to muster a true smile. Not really even feeling anything good anymore.

How did it all change?

What really happened?

I have a feeling that theyre are quite a few versions of the story.

The problem is, which one is true?

…

Natsume's P.O.V

That was one of the best memories I had with Mikan. Watching that video brought back feeling that made my heart ache at the very thought. It made so many regrets float through my head.

How could I let this happen?

I had screwed everything up. No, we all did.

How? Why?

And When will it fix itself.

At that very moment, I was hit with a realization.

'This time it wont fix itself'

This is all me.

_I have to fix this. No one else can._

_So I will._

…


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan's P.O.V

"Mikan.." I hear a voice say.

"Mikan!" the voice yells. Finally I open eyes and look up to see Thief hovering over me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Its time, Mikan." says Thief sadly. I close my eyes tight, hoping that if I stay asleep long enough, the task I Hate the most will just disappear.

"Mi, we don't have much time." Thief says as he pulls me into sitting position. He stripes me of my wrinkled clothes, and dresses me in a pinstripe dress suit with a white blouse under it. He puts the diamond necklace I got for my birthday around my neck and diamond studs in my ears. He puts my hair up in a professional bun and slips tall black heels on my feet.

"Mikan, please just finish this quickly. I don't want anyone to suffer," he whispers right before Silver walks in.

"You used to be a lovely person," Silver says casually as he picks up a rose out of a vase.

"And im not now," I spit at him.

"You completely changed your personality. It is polar opposite of what it used to be. You used to be beautiful, now you are just a glorified monster." he said.

I give him a hallow smile.

"I got betrayed and stepped on. I was weak and naïve! I didn't know anything! I should have never dared too believe in a stupid thing called love. He didn't love me. I didn't love him. It was all just a lie," I say quietly.

"What did they do to you?" asks Natsume as he walks into the room in front of Greed and Hate.

"They fixed me," I say. He puts his hand on my cheek, hiding his face under his bangs.

"They ruined you," he whispers silently.

I swat his hand away from my face as my heart beats painfully in my chest. I put two fingers under his chin and look straight into his beautiful eyes. Before I get to lost in the crimson, I give him an empty look.

"You mean I had something left in me when I left the academy?" I say. His eyes widen just slightly. His lips part as if to say something, but he can't say a word before I walk past him swiftly and exit the room.

I leave Natsume standing in the dust.

…

Hate's P.O.V

Seeing Mikan like that…seeing her so happy and bubbly and….free. it's the side of her I never knew. All I wanted was for her to be happy, as happy as she could be in the form she is in, but I couldn't give it to her.

"She seems so different now." he says quietly, snapping me back to reality.

"Trust me, she is very different," says Silver.

"She used to be so happy, but we ruined her. She caught another girl kissing me. I didn't cheat on her, I swear that to you. The slut kissed me. Then she went to the classroom and our friends were frustrated and bashing on her. She went to Persona," his voice cracked slightly, his eyes looked so haunted. "He took her away. He said we would never see her again and that she hated us. He got something right. He said that she was branded and shipped away to be experimented on. I never really knew what he meant by that." he finishes.

"I froze her heart." I say simply. His eyebrows creased together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We wanted to see if you could freeze someone's emotions, yet keep there heart beating. It is quite an interesting experiment. She was the first one to live through it. She didn't cry, or beg for me to stop. She just closed her eyes and waited for it to end. She was a success. We froze her emotions and she became the leader of this group, then of the school." I say. Natsume's eyes burn with a feeling that I have only seen once before.

His eyes burn with hatred. My father was the only person that had ever truly hated me.

"FIX HER." he demands, fists clenched and eyes blazing.

"We cant, it will kill her. I don't think that you want her to die, do you?" I ask, acting relaxed. Trust me, I would have fixed her if I could.

"I will find a way to fix her," he spits as he walks out of the room. Silver runs after him, but after narrowly dodging a fireball he decides that it is a better idea to skip in front of him.

I can hear Silver smart mouthing Mikan before I hear Natsume talking to her. I walk in on there conversation and listen closely. I follow behind professional looking Mikan as she walks away from Natsume as fast as her heel clad feet will let her.

She walks all the way to the auditorium that is filled with people. She makes her way to the front and floats up the stairs to the podium up front. The whole room grows completely silent.

…

Hotaru's P.O.V

Everything is so different. Mikan is different. Natsume is acting different. This whole school is different. I don't even know what to make of everything and that confuses me. I don't like to be confused. I fall into my bed across from Nonoko and Anna and close my eyes, hoping I can get a moment of peace.

"We all need to be gathered into the auditorium in half an hour," Narumi sings as he opens the door and closes it before he can get hit with the Baka gun.

I got literally a moment of peace. Then the jackass ruined it. I sigh and sit up and get ready to go the auditorium with Nonoko and Anna.

"What do you think they are going to do in the auditorium?" asks Anna curiously. I shrug my shoulders. How should I know what in the world a school like this would do at a school gathering?

We all get ready and head down to the building. Never in my whole life, have I seen this amount of people make so much noise. My ears are ringing are and probably close to bleeding. I see a female walk on stage, and you would think they had just spotted the devil herself. The whole rooms turns completely silent in a matter of seconds. I search the silent crowd for my friends. I see Ruka and Koko together. Anna and Nonoko are at my side. Where is Natsume? I search the crowd and find him by the door, out of breath, and his eyes completely trained on the figure on the stage. Ill take a guess that the person up there is Mikan. I look, and my assumption was correct.

"Hello my lovely slaves, how are you today?" she asks in a cheery voice. Animalistic roars can be heard all around. They sound like blood crazy animals.

"Are you ready for Judgment time?" she asks. I can tell she isn't happy about this. The students go crazy though.

A big clear bowl is rolled out and it is filled with folded pieces of paper. She walks up to it and sticks her hand in. she takes out a piece and reads it.

"St. Blood?" she asks. Within seconds a black haired boy with crazy yellow eyes pops onto the stage with an animalistic grin on his face. He growls and shows his pointy teeth.

"Come at me, you uptight bitch!" he snarls.

The headmaster, still clad in his wrinkled Hawaiian shirt, comes out onto stage.

"Five, four, three," he says. They boy gets into a battle position. Mikan just smoothes out her skirt.

"Two, one," he says. All the muscles in the boys body tenses. Mikan just lazily stares at her perfectly painted red nails.

"GO!" he yells as he jumps off the stage. The boy disappears within seconds, he is going so fast you cant even see him.

The loose strands of Mikan's hair go up, and her eyes are moving all around, as if following something we cant see. Suddenly, we see a scratch appear on her perfect cheek. A single drop of blood drips down her cheek before she wipes it off and stares at it on her finger. She puts it into her mouth and sucks the blood off. The boy stops, his eyes wide as if he cant believe what he did.

Before the boy can utter a single word, Mikan takes out a shiny gun and shoots him in the head.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

I cant believe what im watching. This horror, in front of me. Everyone in the rooms breaks into cheers. What is wrong with these people? Are they monsters? Are they even human if they have no regard for anyone else's life.

Mikan walks down the stairs and everyone praises her. They all love her. She just killed a person and she is getting praised for it. She walks out of the building and disappears into the evening. I follow after her, following her into the bright colors of the evening.

I follow her around the campus as she weaves gracefully through anything that comes upon.

"Stalking is a crime," she says as she walks, not even bothering to turn around.

"You killed a person and you don't care," I say.

"He was causing mayhem. He was killing new students. He turned barbarian. Its his life for many others." she says as she turns around.

"The Mikan I knew would never be able to kill someone."

She walks right up to me and puts her mouth right next to my ear.

"What if I told you," she said as she traced circles on my chest. "That the Mikan that you knew was dead?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"I don't believe it." I say.

"I do." she says.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume's P.O.V

I don't know how long I stood there after she left. I think I was just to shocked to really do anything. I mean, what is there to say back to that. She is telling you that the girl you love is gone and has been replaced with someone that you couldn't love even if you tried.

Then slowly, I got the feeling in my feet back. I shuffled back to my door and fell onto my bed.

"That was…something," said Koko as he and Ruka came into the room, followed by the girls.

"Her heart is frozen and she kill people. I never would have though we would say that about Mikan," says Ruka.

"We ruined her," says Hotaru.

"Can we reach her and get her back?" asks Anna.

"I don't know. She told me that the Mikan we knew was dead…but," I say.

"But there is always a chance. I don't think that a kind person like Mikan can just suddenly switch like that." says Nonoko.

Unless we really messed up. I didn't say that, but I didn't have to. It was already on everybody's mind. We all knew that there was a chance that we wouldn't never see the smile that we all loved so dearly. That we would never hear the laugh the sounded better then angels singing.

There was a chance that our Mikan was completely gone.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

I had to stop this. I had to stop myself from talking to him. I was hurting me. Not emotionally, but physically.

I sat on the couch in our black and white living room, mindlessly watching television when Hate came in.

He sat down next to me.

"Was he really your boyfriend?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from my lips.

"Yeah. He was." I said.

"He still loves you," Hate said.

"I know, but his love isn't real love. He just thinks it is," I say.

"Do you love him?" he ask.

I give him a blank look.

"I cant feel love." I say.

"Damnit, Mikan, you know what I mean. does your chest hurt when you are around him because you still love him. Or would love him if you could." he said.

"My heart hurts around him because every time I see his face its like pouring salt into a wound. My heart is still in pain because of him. I never properly mourned him. Some place in my heart, I will always love him. He will always have a piece of me. But he sure as hell doesn't have a whole piece." I say quietly.

For a while he is silent, mulling over my every word.

"Do you hate them?" he asks me.

"No, I don't think that I can." I say. Then humorlessly laugh. "I wish I could though. They deserve it," I say.

"We wont ever betray you. No matter what," says Hate as he takes my hand in his and looks into my eyes.

I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"I know," I say. He leaves me and goes to bed while I sit there.

Right now they were probably all talking about me. About how I killed that boy. I can still see the look in his eyes before I killed him. The fear. The hate. The terror. The pain. The sadness. And the look that is always in the eyes of the ones leaving this place. The relief.

I closed my eyes and put a hand over my heart.

Is the Mikan they knew truly dead? Am I really to far gone to be able to go back to the way things used to be?

Is there a chance that I could ever feel again?

Then I laugh silently. Of course them coming back would make all these stupid questions pop into my head. I already knew the answer.

Of course not.

My feeling. The old me. Every thing that I used to be.

Its all dead.

…

Hotaru's P.O.V

I don't really know how to process everything that has happened today. I don't really know how a regular person would. I lay awake in my bed. Nothing can get me to sleep. Not talking to Ruka. Not being sung a lullaby. Not even all the sleeping pills I took.

I just cant sleep with the images going through my head.

I don't know who these people are. I don't know what they do. All I know is that whatever they are doing to these kids, its desensitizing them. They are losing there emotions.

I wonder if its scary.

Is it scary looking into the eyes of a person before they die and seeing the fear? Is it scary to not feeling anything when your hands are stained with blood? I wonder how that feels.

Yet, I would never want to feel that for myself.

"Mikan. I know your alive somewhere. I know that your not gone. You have to come back to us. We need you. Please forgive us. Please just return…" I pray silently as my eyes start to close and I fall into a drug induced slumber.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

_Flashback_

_Natsume was sitting under the sakura tree, watching soft, pink petals dance to the ground, when suddenly he heart a familiar voice, and saw a familiar face hovering over his own._

_He looked up into the beautiful face of Mikan Yukihara. She was smiling down at him, her smile putting the sun to shame. She was effortlessly melting the ice around his heart that came form whenever she left his side._

_Yet he didn't realize any of this at the moment._

"_Oi, Natsume, want to go to central town with me?" she asked him._

_It wasn't an unusual occurance for them to go together. I mean, they did it practically every week, but this time was different. _

_She had an unfamiliar blush in her cheeks. She was nervous. Her eyes were practically pleading with him to go._

"_Fine," he said as he closed his eyes. "Just go away, ugly," he said. _

_After the brunette left, he was left with his thoughts. Why was it that she made him feel things that he had never felt before? Why her of all people?_

_Then the answer suddenly dawned on him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. _

"_Im in love with her." he whispered silently, his cheeks flooding with heat._

_For the rest of the day he was in a state of shock. He was quieter then usual and couldn't concentrate on a single thing. All he was thinking about was his 'date' and the girl he was going on it with._

_He met Mikan at the bus stop and they headed for Mikan's absolute favorite place. The Howlan shop. Natsume was in a generous mood, cough he just wanted to see her happy cough, so he decided to buy her a box. They pure joy her saw on her face made it worth it._

_They both sat on the bench. Her with the box on her lap, eating the treat slowly. Him with his hands behind his head. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. It was perfect._

"_Oi, idiot, you have some one your lip," he said as he pointed at her. She licked her lips, trying to find what he was talking about._

"_Its right there," he said as he got closer and pointed._

"_Where?" she asked, but she never finished. He pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. Her brown orbs went wide, the shock of this even settling in, before they went shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and concealed his blushing face behind his bangs._

"_Natsume, I think that im in love with you," she said, her face bright red from the even that just took place and the confession._

_He smirked at her. He could see her smile falter._

"_Same, polka," he said as he lightly kissed her again, loving the way her lips tasted of sweet candy._

_Maybe he could have a happy ending_

_Flashback end_

I opened my eyes. The memory fading into the back of my mind. Hard to believe that was so long ago.

Sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday.

Others it felt like it was lifetimes ago.

It was hard to believe that at a time he was so stupid. He hadn't realized he loved her. I mean, it was so blatantly obvious. In everything he did it pointed to him loving her.

Im fairly certain that the only two people that didn't know they were in love was Mikan and himself.

That love would never die. Their love would never die. They promised each other that when she was locked up by the ESP.

He had to keep him promise. He had to make sure there love would live on.

He had to find a way to make her feel again.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Thief's P.O.V

Everything around here was suddenly getting so interesting. Mikan was wrapped up in a world of love, Hate, desperation, yet not being able to feel any of them enough to understand anymore. It was just so odd.

I couldn't tell if I liked it or hated it.

It was enjoyable to see how Mikan would stare at Natsume as he walked away and automatically her eyes would now search for him in any room she stepped into. This was a side of her I didn't know, and I liked to see.

The bad thing was she couldn't be around me as much. Those hoe bags were taking away all my Mikan time. And that is something that should never, under any circumstances, be tampered with.

Mikan's life was sounding like something out of a soap opera. Seriously. Next thing you know she will have an evil twin that will take away Natsume, only to find out that Natsume is really just a robot while the real Natsume is locked away in some lab…. Ohhhh, lets hope that I didn't just give away the whole plot….

I laid down on the couch that Mikan had sat at only minutes before she was sent off on a mission with Hate. Things were just getting to complicated.

I didn't really realize how taxing being the wall flower of Mikan's life was until my head hit the pillow.

It wasn't long before I was taken back to my past.

_Flashback_

_Thief was just a mere child of 5 as he ran around the grounds of the temple that his grandfather was taking care of. He was laughing and smiling brightly as he chased his small puppy, stick in hand._

"_Timothy, come inside," said his grandfather. Yes, his real name was not Thief. He was born Timothy Clayton St. John, but he despised his name so much that he just went by Thief and it fit him best._

"_Yes, Papa!" he yelled back as he ran towards the door._

"_Now, what do you want for dinner. Steamed vegetables? Brussels sprouts? Cow tongue? Crab brain?" the old man asked._

_Thief stuck out his tongue and made gagging noises._

"_You mean you don't like those?" his grandfather asked, feigning shock._

"_NO! Silly Papa! I want curry!" he yelled as he bounced up and down._

"_Curry? No! We cant have you eating food that is good! The police might come if im too nice to you, and neither of us want that!" he says. Thief just giggled._

"_Curry, curry, curry, curry, curry, curry," he said as he ran around in circles around the old man._

"_Okay, okay, you win. We will have curry tonight!" he said as they marched to the kitchen together, going to make curry._

_Flashback end_

Thief didn't even bother to open his eyes, knowing movement would most likely make it impossible to go back to sleep. He just kept his eyes shut and, like predicted, he fell asleep soon.

_Flashback_

_Thief was now an 8 year old. He was smart, athletic, and kind. He would kick a ball around the school grounds with his friends Silver- which his real name was Kaito. Greed- His real name was Saito and Hate- his real name was, shockingly enough, was James. Not that they ever called each other that. It was just a know, ignored fact._

_Thief walked home with his friends, who were planning on staying for dinner. When they got there, Thief could tell something was definitely off. He cautiously opened the door to find his home a total wreck. Everything was torn apart and knocked over._

"_Papa!" Thief called, stepping over things to make his way to the living room._

"_PAPA!" he yelled, louder this time. He got no response. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He almost missed it, but he didn't. he saw a foot hanging out from around the island in the middle of the kitchen._

_With every step he took he got number and number. He looked around the island to see the dead body of the man he looked up too. The man that had taken care of him his whole life. He had just been shot in the head, and had never seen it coming._

"_NO!" Thief yelled as he stood there, gaping at the horror in front of him._

"_NOOO!" he yelled, this time releasing all his tears. He had no more family…or so he thought and would soon wish._

…

_His grandfathers funeral was held 3 day s after Thief had found his body. It was a small funeral, since Thief was his only family. Thief, Silver, Hate, and Greed all sat there silently, mourning the loss of such a big person in all of their lives._

_Suddenly, a blonde women came in. She was severely skinny, most likely suffering from anorexia. Her cheeks were sunken in and her eyes looked hallow. There were huge bags under her eyes. She was scrating her arm and couldn't stop fidgeting. She just looked like she was only half of a person._

_Thief didn't really even pay attention to her as she went over to the casket and did what was normal at a funeral. She kept sending him glances, but he simply ignored them._

_Then she walked over to him._

"_Umm…are you Timothy?" she asked him nervously as she looked at Thief. He nodded his head absent mindedly._

"_Hi.. Im your mother…You can call me Mimi," she said. He looked up at her. This fragile looking thing that could be bent between your thumb and pointer finger was his mother?_

"_How is that relevant to me?" Thief asked._

"_Your going home with me," she said._

"_No, actually, im not," he said._

"_But im your mother." she said._

"_I don't give a shit who you are or what you do. You left me with him and who knows what the hell you have been doing for the last 8 years, but I don't care," Thief said. He had an attitude and a dirty mouth for an 8 year old._

"_Don't talk to me like that… you have to go home with me…you go with me now, or I will get the cops to take you," she said. Thief looked at his friends._

"_I think that you should go," says Greed. He is the sensible one._

"_The cops aren't good to get involved with…" says Silver. _

"_Don't worry, we will visit you and talk to you. We are best buds," says Hate. Thief smiles lightly, grateful to have such good friends._

"_Lets go then," Thief says to the lady. _

_Little did he know that was one of the biggest mistakes he made._

_End of flashback_

_Flashback_

_Thief, in the first week at his mothers home, learned more then years of school taught him. He learned that his mother was a drug attic who lived with her boyfriend, who was a dealer. He learned that when people are just off a high or just starting one, they are extremely violent. His mother herself had an explosive temper._

_And her boyfriend was Satan himself._

_Thief went form being a fortunate child, to living in poverty, getting abused, and never being able to fight back._

_It was awful._

"_I Hate YOU! GO DIE IN A PIT! I DIDN'T WANT YOU! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO COME ALONG AFTER YOUR DUMB ASS FATHER WENT AND GOT HIMSELF KILLED!" said his mother as she beat him over and over again. Her face was red with rage. And it was all directed towards him._

_He just wanted it all to go away. He needed it too. That's when his new resolution came along. No more talking. From that moment on he never talked to his mother or her boyfriend. Never talked to a teacher or couch. He didn't even talk to his best friends. He could talk, he just didn't want too._

…

_It was a regular day for 10 year old Thief. He woke up, cleaned the house, made breakfast, got yelled at, and maybe smacked around a little, and then he left for school. But today was different. While Mimi and her boyfriend ate and Thief got ready for school, a sudden knock came at the door. I looked over at Mimi and she nodded, thinking it was a client._

_I opened the door to see three men clad in black suits. I motioned for them to come in._

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Sling, Mimi's boyfriend._

"_Im here from Gakuen Alice. Your son is very talented in a certain way, so we would like to pay you to take him away to a full scholarship boarding school!" said one of the men. _

_The contract was sighed not even 5 seconds after. They had just sold my Soul for money. Not that I really cared. _

"_Go get your things." said the middle man._

_I went into my room and grabbed my duffle bag. I shoved my clothes, Ipod, and picture of my friends and grandpa in there. I walked out._

"_Bye son! I will miss you and I love you!" said my mom as she tried to hug me, putting on a good mom act._

_I pushed her away. _

"_There drug attics," I mouth to the men. They nod and call the police._

"_You bastard!" yells Sling. I dodge his flying fist as the men lead me to a black limousine. I give them the finger as I look back one last time and I head away to a new life._

…

_At the academy I found out that all my friends were already there. I found out that I wasn't just a freak that had wired powers. My best friends, that I had never told about them, had them too. It was good to have them here. _

_We might be murderers and are constantly being used as weapons, but at least I got my brothers with me._

_Flashback end_

I smiled a bit in my sleep at the last part. Yeah, all I need is my family….and im happy that its grown a person…

…

**Short, sweet and about the past. Please review, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mikan's P.O.V

I was jumping from tree to tree with an agility that couldn't be beat. I was just so…so…. UGH. I was just so mixed up. I don't like it when things change…things are supposed to stay the same.

That was the thing about not feeling, things don't change and you get used to it being like that.

Of course there are always little tweaks here and there, but nothing severe. The worst that could happen is that one of us would die and then we would have to deal with the loss, the pain and the stress of juggling all of those things, until, finally we die. Or we just decide to forget.

That's the end of the story.

Just makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it?

This place, it doesn't have happy ending. Either you die in missions, die from punishment, die of craziness, die of weakness, or become the monster they shape you to be. Those are your opinions.

I shake my head, trying to rid those thoughts out of my head. Im on a mission. Those feelings wont due me any good.

"Mimi, are you okay?" asks Hate as he lands next to me. I glance over at him, avoiding his eyes, and nod my head. Both of us focus on the building in front of us. Of course there are security guards, eyes barely open and suffering from three days with no sleep. Hate and I easily knock them all out without a sound. We make our way inside, weaving our way through guards and well set traps. Finally, we reach our destination:

The lab.

We had to get a chemical that the AAO was going to use to make an Alice Bomb.

"Hate, you go get the chemical, ill be the diversion. I gave you the teleportation stone, didn't I?" I ask.

"Yeah, you did, but you were the diversion last time and-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Shut up. Just listen to me, will ya. I will meet you at home. Make sure that Silver doesn't have any sugar before he goes to bed and make sure that you guys actually sleep tonight, we wont get much sleep for the rest of the week," I say. Hate scowls at me, hating that im bossing him around.

"Don't give me that stupid ass look, just do what I say," I growl at him.

"Whatever," he mumbles. He touches my cheek really quickly.

"You better keep your stupid self safe or so help me, I will make you clean up your own blood from the floor," he growls, before he turns and runs off. I take a deep breath in and let it out. I run down the hall singing a lullaby.

_Love of mine,_

_someday you will die, _

_But ill be close behind,_

_ill follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light,_

_or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasp so tight,_

_waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_To illuminate the no's _

_On your vacancy time_

_If there's no one beside you when your Soul embarks_

_Ill follow you into the dark_

People were pouring out all around me. The alarms are blaring at a ear shattering volume. I just close my eyes and sing as I fight

_Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

_I held my tongue _

_As she told me, "Hun, _

_Fear is the heart of love,"_

_So I never went back_

I fought, I killed, and I injured. This world was just such a messed up place. You fight for what you want, and you protect what you don't want. It goes back and forth until all are dead.

Its just ridiculous.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's _

_On your vacancy sign_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your Soul embarks_

_Ill follow you into the dark_

I was outnumbered. I know I have a lot of Alices, but I can still be outnumbered. It was everyone against me. I was… I was either going to die or get captured, then killed.

I didn't want to die. My life is meaningless to me, yes, but I still want to live. Im not suicidal. I couldn't teleport away, Hate had my stone…. It was finally time for me to leave.

It didn't matter all the things I was going to leave behind. All the things I swore in my younger years to do before I was gone. I was going to leave them all undone.

I was okay. I accepted it. So I stopped fighting.

Immediately, my body filled with a sharp, almost unbearable pain. I looked down to see countless bullets pierced through my skin.

A bright light surrounded me, and I saw the purple Alice stone on the ground, and as I sat there on my knees, I grabbed it. A warm glow covered me, and next thing I know, I was leaning against a dorm room somewhere in the academy. There was a familiar….comfortable warm sensation and I felt…free…so close…to finally..

…

Being free. But I needed to finish…I needed to finish my song..

_You and me,_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the souls of your shoes _

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of blues_

I sang with everything I had in me

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Then illuminate the no's _

_On your vacancy sigh_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your Soul embarks_

_Then ill follow you into the dark._

…

Hate's P.O.V

I know that you might think bad of me for leaving her alone, but I knew there was no use in arguing with her. She always gets what she wants. No matter what the circumstances. I did as she said to do, and I went into the lab and found what we had been sent to get…then I got some things that I wanted and/or was curious about.

I teleported home to find Thief asleep on the couch and Greed and Silver still gone. I covered up Thief with a blanket and sent Mikan her Alice stone back.

"Lets hope that she isn't in too much trouble," I whisper to myself. When im not there, she usually ends up in the weirdest situations…and most dangerous. She is just made to always end up in trouble, emotions or no emotions.

Thief groaned in his sleep, and I quickly patted him on the head.

"She'll be home soon, Kid," I say to him.

"She always comes back home," I say.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the door. Something seemed out of the ordinary. I heard singing…. Beautiful singing. Then I noticed a pool of blood, the exact color of crimson that my eyes were, leaking under the door. I quickly open it, only to have a figure slump over. Quickly, I catch whoever they are…then I see the persons face….

"Mikan!?" I yell as I hold the slack body of Mikan.

She is bleeding so profusely, I can barely tear my eyes from the horror in my arms.

I scoop her up and run as fast as I can to the hospital. I burst through the doors and immediately she is whisked away by doctors and nurses. I hold her hand and tell her things are going to be okay…even though…at this point, I don't know.

"I loved you. I loved you so much and maybe I still do, im not quite sure. I cant feel anymore, Natsu…and its scary…life without you is so scary…don't leave me…I don't want to think that im scared," she says, her eyes barely open.

"I wont leave you, I promise," I say. She stares into my eyes for a while, before they slowly start to close. I try to keep hold of her cold hand, but im pushed back. I try to push through, but she is already out of sight. Apparently, at a school that is run by violence, the hospital is jam packed.

I go to the waiting room and pace back an forth. Then I take out my phone.

"Call, Ruka, Koko, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Dipshit," I say to my phone.

I hear of a flurry of hello.

"Everyone, Mikan is in the hospital, in really bad condition…come quickly," I say.

"This better not be a joke," says Hate cough Dipshit cough seriously.

"Of course its not a joke. When it comes to her, it serious," I say, then hang up.

Its always about her.

…

**Hello, thank you for reading and I am sorry that you have to wait so long! Forgive me! Review! It makes me happy and feel free to give suggestions or leave comments! Thanks again! Oh, and the song was called**_** Ill follow you into the dark **_**by Death Cab For Cutie**!


	10. Chapter 10

Mikan's P.O.V

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. That is all I can feel. Every cell in my body, and every nerve screams for me to put them out of their misery. But I cant.

Then all the pain washes away.

I can tell I have been given morphine, by the way that I feel so numb and my head is so foggy.

I don't know what this urge is, but I want to be held. I tear my eyes open to see a nurse by me, messing with the IV in my arm.

"Natsume." I slur.

In a second, he is on my left side.

"Natsume," I slur again.

"Mika, what do you need?" he asks quietly. Wow, he is willing to do what I want. That is rare.

"Natsume," I say, yet again.

He sighs and puts his hand on my head.

"Kiss me." I slur.

He doesn't waste a second in doing so.

I hum into his kiss, loving the way that I cant feel my heart clenching and aching.

He was about to pull away, when I grab his head, making sure he cant get away. He groans.

He pulls away sharply.

"Mikan. don't do this to me. Shut up and sleep now." he growls at me.

"I don't want to," I say, pouting.

"Mikan," he warns. "You have a life threatening injury. Sleep." he is commanding me now.

"Still a jackass," I mumble under my breath as I throw my blanket off to reveal bandages covering my chest all the way past my belly button and my underwear.

I close my eyes, and before long, I am put into a drug induced sleep.

…

Natsume's P.O.V

The true Mikan always shows when she is sick or under the influence of drugs. The innocent one. The funny and crazy one. The affectionate one. I love to see her like that.

"Where is Mikan?" asks Hate as he burst into the room. The 'Olsen Twins' and the quiet one follow.

"Where do you think, Dipshit?" I growl as I tuck the blanket back around her.

"Is she okay?" he asks as all of the boys rush around her bedside.

"Shuddup. Im just fine. You bitches worry to much. Just like chicks." Mikan mumbles as her eyes reopen. How she woke back up, that's a mystery to me.

Thief eagerly crawls into bed next to her and she tucks him under her blanket and snuggles against him.

"Hey there, honey. All I need to make it perfect is a milkshake. Those make every thing perfect." she says. And before we can say another word, she is asleep.

I sigh and pat her head again.

"How bad was it?" Hate asks quietly.

"She was about dead. They patched her up and gave her meds. She is expected to be okay." I say quietly.

Hate looks at her and sighs.

"I think that a milkshake sounds good." says Silver. We just ignore him.

"She has to be ready to do missions tomorrow." Greed says.

"Hell with that. She needs to heal." I spit.

"She is lucky that she gets today. They don't care if she lives. She is like all the people here, reusable." Hate says.

This place is truly sickening.

"What if she dies?" I ask.

"Then she dies. Its as simple as that." Greed says.

She is like an animal. Not a human. She should be placed on a pedestal, worshiped for her talent, beauty and personality. Or what's left of it.

Now, were all dirt. No one is better or worse. Just more or less useful.

…

"_Neh, Natsume? Am I pretty?" Mikan asks Natsume. They are both sitting on Natsume's bed, doing homework._

_He doesn't even look up._

"_Natsume! I knew you didn't think I was." Mikan says, pouting. She just wanted to know if she thought she was pretty. Prettier girls flocked around him every day, yet he was hers._

"_No, your not," Natsume says simply. _

"_Fine! Then Ill just leave." Mikan says as she throws her books into her bag. She is walking off when she feels something hit the back of her head. She turns around and picks up the folded piece of paper and unfolds it._

_**Pretty is good enough. Your so much more then that**__. It says._

"_Ahhhh, Natsume!" Mikan yells as she runs back over to him and tackles him._

"_I love you, Natsu," she says as she kisses him lightly._

"_Hn," he says, as he tries to kiss her again. She pulls back._

"_Say it," she warns. Natsume sighs._

"_I love you," he mumbles._

"_Same," she beams, smiling. She kisses him again._

_And it was true._

…

Mikan wakes up groggily and looks around her. She knows that she is in the hospital, and what happened to her, but her mind is still so fuzzy.

"Morning sunshine!" says Silver brightly.

"Shuddup!" Mikan yells as she holds her head. She tries to sit up, but she is found unable to because of the burning pain throughout her stomach and chest.

"Come on, Mikan. Sleep for now. Ill be here when you wake up." says Natsume as he pushes me back down and pats my head. It isn't long before I am, once again, asleep.

…

**Going on vacation, sorry its so short! Please don't be mad. Thanks so much for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsume's P.O.V

"Ill be here when you wake up," I told. I watched as her eyes bore into me before she fell into a heavy slumber. She was so peaceful when she slept.

All the worry lines and the creases seem to disappear. The scowl that always seems to sit on her beautiful face leaves like it has never been here. Memories of when she would sleep by my side every night flashed through my mind.

It was so odd. It seemed like just yesterday. Yesterday she would smile up at me like I was her whole world.

Yesterday she would call me on the phone just to tell me she loved me.

Yesterday she would kiss me till I felt as if I would die from my heart exploding in my chest.

Yet, I could still remember the stab of pain when I first found out that she had left. The panic. The shame. The pure hatred I wanted to feel towards her because she left me all alone.

The hatred that I could never feel towards her, but I felt towards myself for letting it happen.

But right now, here she slept right in arms reach. I gently reached out and took her small, delicate hand in mine. Her skin was still softer then silk, but you could feel her muscles when she would twitch her fingers.

I wondered, was she still dreaming of me like she said she used to. Was her every thought still directed towards me now that I was back?

My I stroked the side of her face with my free hand, just like I used to do when she was asleep. I was hard, mean, and a jerk to everyone, but I turned to mush for her. I was hard and she made me soft. I was putty in the soft hand I was holding.

A sigh escaped my lips.

This was exhausting. I put my head down, right down besides her hand, and fell asleep. It may not be right by her side, with her in my arms, but it would do. For now at least.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

I woke up for the final time. I knew that the medicine had worn off, because the pain wash fresh. Sucky, but bearable.

I sat up, and looked to my left. There was Natsume, asleep on my hand. His messy black hair is covering most of his flawless face. His crimson eyes are closed. His breathing is deep and calm. I can feel his warm breath against my skin. My heart lurches forward, making me grunt. His eyes fly open as I clutch my chest.

"Mi, are you okay?" he asks as his forehead is creased with concern.

"GO!" I scream. It hurts, worse then it ever has before. His cold fingers, stroking my hand. His hand rubbing my back. They feel so good, yet the hurt me so badly. He might as well be stabbing me with knives, then making me feel so airy.

"I wont leave you," he says, determined.

"GO! NOW! GET ME Hate! NOW! NOW! NOW!" I scream at him. My vision is getting black splotches. Hate comes running in, and shoves Natsume out of the way. Im so sorry Natsume! But your hurting me.

"GO! Get out of here, your not wanted or needed." Hate hisses.

Natsume stands there for a second, hatred coming out of his eyes as he stares at Hate. He looks me in the eyes for a second, and when I avoid his gaze he scowls and marches out.

"DISTRACT ME!" I yell at Hate. He wracks his brain for a second.

"My name isn't Hayate. I just did that so no one would guess what my real name really is. My name is actually James." he says.

I look at him, my heart not hurting so badly anymore. That was a very distracting statement.

"James, huh? I think it suits you." I say quietly, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing.

"No it doesn't! its embarrassing and uncool!" he says as he blushes lightly.

"No, not really. Honesty is cool," I say.

"You have a mission tonight," he says, changing the subject.

I sigh, knowing I should be happy I got today. I pull my legs over to the side of the bed. Hate blushes as he sees me in the thin, far to big hospital gown.

"Is Hate embarrassed?" I ask him as I poke my stomach, seeing where its most tender.

"I AM NOT!" he yells as he crosses his arm over his chest.

"Just shadup and help me," I say.

He closes his eyes and helps me lift the gown over my head as I take a deep intake of breath. Talk about OW! The funny thing is, Hate didn't even take a single peek. I put my regular clothes on, and Hate opened his eyes. He gave me the once over and nodded his head. We walked (slowly I might add) back to my dorm. Hate left me to change for my mission. I went into the bathroom and unraveled my bandages.

It was disgusting. I turned my eyes away from the repulsion in front of me. I wrapped myself in new bandages and put myself in my mission clothes.

About 15 minutes later, I meet the team in forest. Silver, Greed, Thief and Hate where all waiting for me, concern evident in all of there eyes.

"Change of plans, Mikan, go back to bed, Black Cat decided to take over." Persona says as he materializes out of the shadows.

"Who?" asks Silver.

Natsume steps out of the shadows, cat mask over his face like usual. The boys' eyes grow wide.

"Absolutely not. He cant do this degree of mission!" I yell at him. Is he stupid!?

"Yes, he can. He did them when he was younger." he says.

"No," I say.

"Not your choice." says Natsume as he walks over by the boys. The boys look torn. If they choose his side, I kill them. If the choose my side, I beat them for not choosing fast enough.

"Mikan…" says Greed quietly.

"I wont let him. Im fine," I say.

"Shut up. Im going. Deal with it," says Natsume. Persona smirked at me, knowing that I was going to lose this argument.

I sigh. I don't want to argue. I go over to Natsume, tip his head down towards me, and go on my tiptoes and kiss him. Natsume had grown quite a bit since the last time I had seen him and he now stood at six feet, four inches. He was so much taller then my five foot three. With my tongue, I pushed a nullification stone down his throat, and waited until he swallowed. I broke away to see all the boys wearing amused expressions. Well, except for gate. He just looked pissed off.

Natsume just blinked down at me, shocked.

"For you own protection." I say as I walk away.

I go into my room and fight around, not really knowing what to do.

I really just hope they are safe.

…

**He he, boring right? Oh well, I wrote this in a hurry so im sorry for the mistakes. It will get interesting soon. Thanks for everything! Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Natsume's P.O.V

My lips burned from where they had touched hers. It was like she was fire, burning away my sanity with her kisses.

They where warm and sweet and oh-so-tasty.

I smirked and licked my lips at the thought of it.

"Come on, Lover Boy, lets get this mission over with," says Silver as he smiles widely and starts climbing the fence. We all follow his lead.

"We need to find the bastards that hurt Mikan," says Hate as we run.

"That's not the mission," says Greed.

"Like hell I didn't know that!" Hate hisses, his temper flaring. Not like that was unusual.

"We need to, but we don't know who it is. We need info first. You should know that, Dipshit," I say. Hate stops moving, he comes toward me and swings his fist toward my face. I easily dodge, but I didn't see his second attack until it was to late. It was about to hit my face when it stopped.

My eyes went wide. Hate's eyes went wide. Silver smirked and Greed rolled his eyes. Hate looked at his hand that had come into contact with a barrier. You could see where it had cracked because of the force, but it still stood, protecting me.

It was just like Mikan, protecting me from afar.

Hate got this pained scowl on his face, yet I could tell he wasn't in physical pain. It was all emotional.

"Your in love with her, too, aren't you?" I ask.

He glares daggers at me.

Behind him, I see Silver sigh and nod his head, and I see Greed just give me a knowing look.

I am silent for a while, knowing that this isn't something to tease him about. I mean I have been in those shoes before. Hell, I practically am in his shoes right now. We are on the same boat and only one of us can win.

"You know-" I start before he cuts me off.

"Just don't, Hyuuga. I don't need your sympathy because I don't plan on losing her. I know she used to be someone different, but that isn't the Mikan I fell in love with. I fell in love with the one that is heartless, yet at the same time she isn't. I took away her emotions, not her will. From the hell she is in now, and the hell you guys put her through, you know, I admire her. You might love her, but you will always hurt her." he says.

"I cant promise her life. I cant even promise her ill come home or she will come home. But I can promise her the only thing that I can do on while we are on this hell hole. I promise to love her." Hate continues.

I just look at him.

"We've lost enough time, come on, lets go," Hate says as he turns so his back is toward me, and we move on.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

I lay on my bed motionlessly as I stare up at the ceiling. I just stare, so lost in thought about what the boys are doing. Are they safe? When will they be back? I hear the door creak open and I don't even bother to look up.

I can already tell who it is.

"How are you feeling?" asks Hotaru quietly. I don't respond. I don't even look up at her.

I refuse to acknowledge her.

"I know that you are probably mad at me. Even I will admit that what I said about you.. What we all said about you… it was cruel. Far worse then you deserved. Hell, no one deserved to hear that-" she said.

"Could you please leave?" I ask quietly, cutting her off.

"We just want to make amends before you leave." she says, her voice holding a hint of desperation.

I sit up and give her a weird look.

"Leave?" I ask.

"Yeah, were leaving in about 5 days. We just want to say what needs to be said." she says.

"You honestly think that after everything that you've seen they will just let you go? How do you think that we train? There are no training dummies. We use people. We have to be prepared. If you are lucky enough to survive, then you can stay, but chances are, your not leaving unless your in a body bag," I said.

Her eyes widen slightly.

"No, we are leaving as scheduled. This is just a field trip. They cant do that to us. They cant just kill us. People would know, and people would talk," she says.

" ' Right now, on this very island, you are under the leaders jurisdiction.' I am the leader, and I would let you go if I could, but I don't think it will be allowed." I say.

"And why not." she said, her face getting red with rage. She thought I was just trying to scare her.

"Because everyone who tries to leave always runs into technical difficulties. We are in the Bermuda Triangle." I say.

She scowls at me.

"I come in here to try to apologize and what do you do? You just lie and treat me like crap. You were better when you just smiled like an idiot all the time," she said and stalked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

How did it make me feel that my once best friend tried to apologize? Why did it kind of still hurt that she said I used to be an idiot? Why am I even bothering to think about what I would feel? There presence here was doing nothing but mess with my head and my new standard of normal.

I sigh as I go back to my previous activity of staring uselessly at the ceiling.

I hope there home soon.

…

Hotaru's P.O.V

I marched back to my dorm and slammed the door angrily. Everyone was there except for Natsume.

"How did it go?" Anna asked.

"She just treated me like a jerk. Why is she making things so difficult?" I say as I flop down on the bed next to Bunny Boy.

"I don't really know if she can be healed by us anymore." says Ruka quietly. The whole room goes completely silent. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

Ruka nervously looks around.

"I just think that maybe she isn't ready to forgive us. I think that she will have to come to us, not us go to her. I think the only way she can be saved is by Natsume. Were practically useless until then." he says.

No I don't like that idea. I want to fix it. Now. I don't want anything to do with Hyuuga fixing her. He stole her away from me and gave me all that pent up anger against her that made me rant at her. Technically, its his fault. Now I should fix it.

Its my turn to fix Mikan again. Just like I used to.

"No, this is us-" I start.

"We aren't the ones who make her heart race and make her confused. We are her friends, but Natsume is so much more. She needs to make mends with him first. Then us." Ruka says.

"But I want to be first again! He stole her from me! She was MY friend. But then she became HIS. I LOST MY BEST FRIEND." I yell.

"I did, too. But the person who replaced Natsume after Mikan came was only someone that I had been trying to make him to be my whole life. Mikan fixed Natsume and made him a better person. it's the same for Mikan. You just don't want to admit that you wanted to be the one to do that," Ruka says calmly.

His calmness is just aggravating me.

"Its not fair," I whisper. The whole room just stares at me as Ruka wraps me up in a hug as a frantically wipe away a salt drop from my eye.

Its just not fair.

…

**I WAS STUDYING ALL WEEK! I HAD FINALS! SO SORRY ITS SO LATE! THANKS SO MUCH! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsume's P.O.V

We finished the mission not really even breaking a sweat. It was easy and I was out of "shape, so that was saying something. We snuck back into the gate to see Persona waiting for us.

"Oh, Black Cat made it back in one piece. His kitty will be so happy to know that." says Persona.

"Kitty?" asks Silver.

"Yeah, that is what Persona calls Mikan. When Persona used to give me missions with Mikan, he called us 'The Black Cat and his Lovely Kitten.'" I say. **(A/N im laughing so hard. Stupid right, but I figured I had to include the title somewhere in the story!)**

All three of the boys started laughing. Silver just bursting out. Greed bending over and trying to hide it. And Hate pretending he wasn't behind his hand.

What was so funny? Its not that funny of a nickname, I mean, its actually pretty normal.

They must have seen my confused expression, because Greed smiles at me.

"It's the though -laughs- of Mikan as a -laughs- KITTEN!" Silver said, laughing.

"It fits her," I say.

"That's why it is so funny. The thought of her in kitty ears and a tail seems absolutely adorable." says Hate, speaking to me for the first time since his confession. I take out my phone, and hold it to him.

The next moment, he was squatting, holding his nose with his face bright red.

"Ohhhh, I want to see!" says Silver, taking the phone out of my hands. He looks at it with sparkles in his eyes.

"She is so cute!" he yells. Greed takes it and laughs.

"Perfect," he says.

"Hate to break it to you, but your happiness is making me sick. Shut up and go to bed before I decide to give you another mission you worthless pieces of crap." says Persona. Wow, was that not just the biggest mood swing ever. We all part ways (not after they sent the picture to themselves).

I waited in my room for about an hour, until I decided that everyone would be asleep, and opened my window and crept out. Quietly, I snuck through the shadows, until I reached the building that Mikan was staying in, and scaled the balconies until I reached her room.

Quietly, I pulled on the knob, expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't.

'Way to go, Mikan, trying to get yourself kidnapped?' I thought to myself as I snuck across the floor.

There she lay.

I thought for sure she would be awake. That I would have a knife to my throat the second the thought came into my head. But she was asleep.

"Mikan, you okay?" I ask. She turns and mumbles incoherently.

I lightly touch her cheek, but still she sleeps.

I don't really know what made me do this, but I crawl into bed next to her. All the memories of the days that we used to lay in bed all day, talking, watching movies, gaming, and sometimes just basking in each others company.

I guess I missed that.

"You really are stupid. You don't really get how much we care. How sorry we are. How much we regret what we did. We love you, Mikan, and we are waiting for you to forgive us, but we don't have much time. Forgive us soon, please," I say.

Just seconds later, the exhaustion I was suffering from the last couple days of watching Mikan without any sleep overtook me, and seconds later, I was asleep.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

You want to know how I woke up? I woke up completely comfortable. No nightmares. I wasn't doggie piled under handsome boys. There was no cry for sunset pancakes or piss breaks every freaking five minutes. I was warm and tingly.

Was I dead? Huh, that was always a possibility.

I turn onto my back, flinching slightly since my arm rubbed against my injury.

Wait. One of my arms was above my head, while the other one was rubbing my face.

That wasn't my arm.

Now, since I am Einstein, the question is, who's arm is it. I look down at the arm. Tan, muscular and firm. Well, that rules out Silver, he is to pale. And Greed, because he isn't that dark.

Now its either Hate or Natsume.

Both are tan and muscular.

I turn my head to the side, to see the peaceful, sleeping face of the one that makes my frozen heart burn and thump loudly in my chest.

None other then my former boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Wake up, pedo," I say as I carefully sit up, flicking his forehead. Natsume groans and hold onto my waist, making my breath hitch at the unexpected contact to my wound. His eyes snap open and he sits up, his hand hovering over my wound.

"Sorry, forgot," he mumbles.

"Just go. You have school. Hotaru already talked to me last night, so you have a lot to hear about." I say.

He gives me a curious look, but swings his legs over to the side of the bed, and pulls on his shirt, covering the ugly marks on his body.

"See you later," he says, and he leaves, leaving me there, heart slightly throbbing.

"You had a fun night, I presume," I hear an ice cold voice say from my balcony. I look over to see a shirtless Hate, glaring daggers at me.

"Why are your panties all up in a bunch?" I ask.

"With Natsume? Really Mikan," he yelled.

"He snuck into my room. We just woke up. Old habit die hard." I say as I fall back on my pillows.

Hate glares at me for a while, until his face softens and he plops down next to my, and puts his head no my lap.

I pat his head softly.

Its just so different. Natsume does this, and it sets my body on fire. Hate does it, and it just feels warm. Like any other person. Why him? Why Natsume of all people and why me?

He cant have a happy ending. Im not** lovely **anymore.

It could only be this:

'_**Black Cat and his Emotionless Kitten.'**_

…

**Not thrilled with this chapter, but whatever. Thanks so much for everything!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hotaru's P.O.V

We all sat at our breakfast table, talking quietly amongst ourselves. I was just stared at my food, munching it ever once in awhile. Ruka looked at me every once in awhile, giving me nervous glances.

"Taru, you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my thigh.

I give him a glance, and nod quickly.

"I need to have a 'heart to heart' with Natsume. Now." I say quietly. The door to the cafeteria opens and in walks Natsume.

"Speaking of the devil," says Koko good naturedly.

"Where were you all night?" asks Ruka. He is silent, but Koko is chortling to himself.

"You are such a Pedo," said Koko through laughs.

"Why?" Anna asks. But before they can answer, the door opens, and in walks the most unexpected people.

In all the time that Mikan, Hate, Silver, and Greed have been here, not once have they ever attended a meal in the cafeteria. They just ate at home usually. The whole entire cafeteria was completely silent. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of their shoes against the floor. They got their food and sat down at their own table, not very far from where we were sitting. Natsume gets up and sits next to Mikan, but Hate pushes him out of the way, so he simply moves to her other side.

I get up and follow his lead. So does everyone else. All eyes are on us as we eat in silence, but eventually the cafeteria goes back to its usual noisiness.

"What do you mean we cant leave?" I ask suddenly, making Mikan's eyes snap up to her.

"Shut up." she said.

"We need to talk about this." I say stubbornly. Silver and Greed exchange looks, and look desperately Hate. Hate's spoon was suspended in air as he looks at Hotaru with a sharp look.

"Later." she snapped. I didn't want to talk about it later, I wanted to talk about it now. Natsume stared at Mikan for awhile, then stared over at me.

"Why Mikan, why cant we leave?" I ask again.

"Be. Quiet." she snaps, looking around her.

"Hotaru… later," says Koko, sensing something isn't right. Mikan gets up early and leaves, and Natsume follows after her. I expected the boys to follow her, but they didn't, they just looked at me.

"Don't talk about stuff like this unless you are in her room. Ever." says Hate sternly.

"I need to talk to her about it, so why not here and now?" I ask.

He stays absolutely silent.

"You'll see," says Greed as he meets my eyes. Then they got up and left. We did the same, and headed toward the classroom. We sat down, and chatted casually, until the teacher came in. I didn't even realize that Mikan and Natsume where gone, until I saw them enter the room.

My eyes grew wide in horror, as I finally realize what Hate had meant.

I should have just shut up when I was told.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

I knew that Hotaru had really screwed me over when she wouldn't drop the subject. There is one thing everyone needs to know if you are going to survive here. Never talk about anything of importance when you are within earshot of anyone. Hell, don't even talk about anything of importance unless you are in your dorm with all the doors and windows locked.

I wasn't so post to tell anyone about the 'not leaving' thing.

It was all supposed to be a surprise of sorts.

I walked out of the cafeteria, sighing deeply. I knew Natsume was right behind me, and frankly, I didn't really care. He needed to see that nothing affected me anymore.

He would finally see the truth.

I walked down the hall, training my eyes at the ground, until I saw familiar black shoes. I looked up lazily, to see Persona, his eyes ablaze. Before a word could be uttered, he slapped me across the face, leaving his handprint on the right side of my face. I looked up at him blandly, as Natsume charged toward him angrily.

"Hold him back," Persona hissed, and I pin in against the wall with my Alice.

There is something that I have noticed since I arrived here. Persona has really gone crazy. He is violent and unpredictable, very trigger happy. Or in this case, knife happy. He takes out his pocket knife, and holds my chin in his hand. BAD. He carves the word bad into my cheek as Natsume screams and hollers angrily, unable to do anything to stop him. My cheek is bleeding heavily, but he doesn't stop.

He punches me right in the stomach, making my eyes go wide and a pained gasp escapes my lips.

He continues to kick me, until he feels I have learned my lesson, he leaves. I let Natsume out of his 'invisible chains' and he rushes over to me. As he picks me up, I feel my heart cracking. Not because of Natsume. But because of a leaking emotion. No. Any feeling but the one that is trying to break through.

I was feeling Neglected. Hurt. Sad. All wrapped into one emotional burrito.

Those where all the emotions that forced me away from Gakuen Alice, yet there coming back! I don't want this.

I calm my breathing, forcing my heart to relax for now. I wipe my cheek, which has stopped bleeding and try to stand, only to fall again.

"Ill take you to the nurse.." says Natsume. But I hold up my hand.

"Just… give me a minute," I say softly. I am still for a second, and the pain disappears for a bit. I try to stand, and manage to keep myself up… if I lean against a wall that is.

We make our way to the classroom and no one is shocked to see me like this except for the Gakuen Alice students. The boys look sad and angry, but stay quiet.

I should have just kept quiet.

…

Hate's P.O.V

When Mikan walked in, to say I was surprised would be a lie, but seeing her still mad my eyes go wide. Persona was usually very strict with his punishments, but he had taken it way to far this time. He scared her face. He scared her beautiful face.

I couldn't believe it.

The boys looked horrified. She was so broken already, and now she could barely walk. We had a mission tonight. What was she going to do?

We didn't get the chance to speak for the rest of the day, until all of us where finally gathered in her room. Well, all of us, and Natsume.

She was laying on her bed as Silver treated her wounds. Greed got the medical kit, and I soothed her hair back.

Natsume just stood there.

"Go tell your friends that Mikan got healed and that she is better. Comfort them, and ease their minds. We will fix her up." I said. He didn't want to leave, and I could tell that, but he knew he needed to. As soon as we heard his footsteps disappear, Mikan gripped the side of the bed, pulled her head over and coughed and coughed, until a red substance was spattered on the floor and around her mouth.

"Tell me that is because of your injury," I said, horrified.

"What would you do if I told you it was a little of both?" she asked.

No, please no. Don't take her away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her in a controlled voice.

"Because, every day, people die. I kill people. Others kill people. I will just be another cross in the grave yard." she says, eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Don't say that," I snap and she flinches. "You selfish bitch!" I scream.

Suddenly, her eyes go wide. She looks at me with a hurt expression, before pain contorts her face and we hear a crack. She screams out, twisting in pain.

She is starting to feel. No, please don't tell me she is starting to feel.

…

**Im not very happy with this story anymore, so im not sure its going to be a happy ending…. I kinda wanna kill everyone in the story…. Huh…. Well, ill see how im feeling next time I update…so… thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Mikan's P.O.V

I was sick. So terribly sick. Every muscle in my body ached. Every breath I took hurt. And the coughing, oh, the coughing just got worse. My body was trying to use my healing Alice, and it was killing me.

I knew I was dying.

_Flashback_

_I was with Natsume, in his room. He had just gotten back from a mission, and he was hurting. He was hunched over, coughing like he was choking, when finally blood came out of his mouth._

"_Natsume!" I yelled, hugging his side._

_He leaned against me, his head hanging low._

"_I thought you said that you were better," I said in a cracked voice._

"_I lied." he said simply._

"_Natsume, don't ever lie to me! You need to save your Alice! Its killing you. Natsu, if you die, I will too," I said, tears leaking from my eyes._

"_Don't talk like that" he growled weakly._

"_Nat, I love you and I need you to live. If your heart stops beating, then mine does too," I say, putting my hand over his heart. He looked at me, and rested his head on my shoulder. _

"_I will try to use my Alice as little as possible," he says to me. Like that will help. The process has already started._

_That was the day I decided that I would do the missions for the man I loved._

_Flashback end_

All the missions that I had done for him had taken their toll on my body.

I wasn't going to Kid myself. I was dying because of my Alice and the fact that I was starting to feel again. I didn't have time to worry about the Gakuen Alice kids and how they were going to get stuck here. I didn't have time to worry about anyone. I didn't have time to worry about myself even. It was just trying to act like I was getting better in front of the boys.

I got up, and headed towards the bathroom, using the wall as my guide I shut the door, and locked up, making sure no one could come in and see what I had been hiding. Carefully, I unwrap the bandages around my torso. What I see makes me shut my eyes. It was gross, so gross. There was another item to add to my list.

I was dying of blood poisoning.

I rewrapped myself, and staggered down the hall to a room that I hadn't be in in quiet awhile. How selfish I had been the last few week! Not once had I come to see my dying 'brother.'

Quietly, I opened the door to Thief's room.

The room was completely dark, and all you could see was the main outline of the furniture. I heard incoherent mumblings coming from the bed.

"Hey, Thief. Sorry its taken so long for me to get here." I said. He flicked on the light, and looked at me with dull eyes. He coughed, coughing out the same substance that I was. He was like me. He was dying.

"Mikan," he said in an airy voice, smiling slightly. Then he got a good look at me. His face fell, like he was a child who had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

"Oh, Mikan, no," he said, shaking his head. I gave him a weak smile, as another coughing fit hit me, and a crack was heard, forcing me to my hands and knees on the floor and confirming what he didn't want to admit.

I was on the floor, breathing heavily, to weak to get up. I leaned against the wall, staring up at Thief.

"How much longer do you have?" he asked. I was silent. "Mikan?" he asked.

"Promise you wont tell anyone." I ask.

"Promise," Thief says.

"3 days." I say. Thief's face breaks out in a pained expression. I could see tears, yes, tears, welling up in his eyes. My boys, didn't cry.

"I don't want you to die!" he cried.

"Listen to me. You are going to live the life I cant, Thief. Go with the Gakuen Alice students, and you have that chance. Promise me you will," I say.

"But they are going to be stuck here, right?" he asks.

I close my eyes and breathe.

"Just trust me." I breathe. I crawl over to his bed, and climb in. He cries into my shoulder.

"Don't leave me!" he cries. I just pat his head. Eventually, his crying is cut short by a coughing fit.

"Can you feel?" Thief asks, after minutes of silence.

"A lot more. That one of the reasons Im dying." I say. He just give me a small 'oh.'

All day I stayed with him, both of us in and out of sleep, and in pain. I went back to my room, when I knew the boys would be home soon, and played it like I was getting better.

"How do you feel?" asks Hate as he feels my forehead.

"Better. I slept most of the day," I say, smiling lightly. He smiles down at me, believe the lie. All the boys fuss and fiddle with me, trying to make me comfortable. Eventually, they have to leave to go get ready for the mission, and I am left alone.

I take out my cell phone and dial a number that I never thought I would dial again.

"Hello?" said a confused female voice.

"Hotaru, can you come visit me?" I ask. She is silent for a moment.

"Yeah, ill be there in a bit," she says. The line then goes dead.

Minutes later, I am staring into her beautiful amethysts eyes.

"Hi," I say stupidly. She stares at me.

"Are…you okay?" she asks. I turn toward her and she is staring at my cheek. The one that has the faint word BAD carved into it.

"Hotaru….im….im dying." I say, avoiding her eyes. Her eyes go wide, and she walks toward my bed, sitting down on the ledge and jumping into my arms.

I didn't know what to do. She hugged me tightly, crying faintly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to hold back the pain gathering in my heart from seeing her cry.

"Don't leave me. I am so sorry Mikan. So sorry for treating you like crap and saying those things. I didn't realize. I was stupid. Please, please forgive me! Please don't leave me. You're my best friend. I don't even want to imagine life without you," she cried softly. This is the first time Hotaru swallowed her pride and said what she needed to say. I smiled down at her.

"I forgive you. Im dying and I need to convince everyone im getting better. I need your help. There is nothing that can be done. I love you, Hotaru. You're my best friend and you where always there for me." I say, my heart cracking at the emotion, but me swallowing down the pain.

My heart hurts, but there is a weight off my shoulders. Im not holding all the pain and resentment against them anymore. I was done with that. I didn't have the time or energy to waste on that anymore.

So I let it all go.

"What do you need me to do?" Hotaru asks, gaining composure again.

"I need you to be a leader. Keep everyone sane and in control. I also need you to get Thief on the plane and hidden until the flight has been in air for at least 10 minutes. Then, I-" I stopped. "I need you to slap Natsume when he needs it. don't let them know im dead, just tell them that they wont be seeing me again. The last thing I need is Narumi's number. Im going to need his help with phase two of my operation." I say.

"Phase two?" she asked, writing down a number on a piece of paper and wiping her eyes.

"It's a secret," I say.

She hugs me, we talk for awhile, before she leaves.

I fall back onto my bed, tired as can be and wishing nothing more then to be cuddled up next to Natsume, no matter how much my heart hurts from it. I need him, and that is a need that I cant suppress anymore.

As if he read my mind, he came walking in. We shared a look and he walked toward me, leaning down and pressing his lips on mine. I twined my fingers through his hair and he held me firmly, yet softly against him. We pull apart some time later, his fingers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I missed you," he said. I nod and give him a knowing smile. My heart is pounding and cracking, emotions steadily leaking out. But I don't care. Im with the man I love.

I slept better that night then I had since I left Gakuen Alice. I knew what needed to be done, and I was going to do it. I could sleep in peace.

…

The next few days, it was hard to hide the fact that I was getting sicker and sicker. My body was wasting away and that I knew. It had been three days since I had talked to Hotaru and told her everything, and she visited me every day.

I had everything in place. The plane was here to take them back, and it, of course, had been tampered with so it wouldn't work. But it was going to. They were going home whether they wanted to or not.

I had talked to Narumi, telling him that circumstances required five more jumbo jets, because so low risk students where coming back. I gave him a freakishly believable, yet complicated story, and he bought it.

It was 11 o clock at night, and I knew that I had hours left. My room was completely silent. The boys were all in their rooms. I had told Natsume he couldn't sleep with me because of his flight tomorrow, and he got a pained look on his face at the fact that he was leaving, but I had told him that I would come home soon.

I think that he believed me. It was hard to tell, he didn't let emotions cross his face.

I crawled out of bed, and shakily made my way to the door. I needed to hurry. I sucked it up, and started moving faster, though ever bone in my body screamed in protest. By the time I reached the plane, which wasn't guarded at all. The people who run this place are total morons.

Oh wait, I do.

I fixed the plane, though it took me hours upon hours to do so. I was exhausted. My life was draining out of me. I managed to limp back to my dorm, my vision blurry, and my movements spastic. I heard cracking and yelped in pain. My emotions where being released, and that I knew.

I had hours and not very many of them.

For awhile, I did nothing but puke and cough, slipping in and out of consciousness. Natsume came in, and murmured a few words in my ears, but I couldn't understand any of them. The pain was unbearable.

I knew it was time.

I heard my phone ring and somehow I managed to pick it up.

"Where in the air and Thief is with us. I love you, Mikan. Thank you…for everything," Hotaru said.

"Yeah…Bye.." I said. I sat up, feeling that surge that I had been waiting for.

"Mikan?" I heard a voice say.

Oh no.

…

**I am so sorry if you think this is abrupt, I cant force myself to write this story anymore. It makes me unhappy. Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Im thinking a chapter or two more to go. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME HOW DISAPOINTED YOU ARE IN ME! I KNOW I DESERVE IT! ANYWAYS thanks so much for reading regardless of how absolutely awful I am! Feel free to read my OTHER BETTER STORIES! lol, imma shut up now!**


	16. Chapter 16-The End

Natsume's P.O.V

There has always been a side of Mikan that most people didn't know. A side that was sneaky, and sly. A side that could lie with a knowing smile on her face. I side that was reserved solely for me when we were locked in my room.

A side that was one of the best actresses I knew.

The past couple days, she was using that side.

I knew that she wasn't getting any better. She was getting sicker and sicker, her face getting more sunken in. Her skin becoming a sick shade of paper white. She might be able to fool those boys on her team, but she couldn't fool me.

I knew that girl inside and out. Lying was useless.

'_Natsume, you have to sleep in your own bed, you have to sleep for your flight tomorrow. Don't give me that look, ill be coming back home in just a little bit. Promise." _she had told me. There was more behind her words that what they seemed. She was dying and nothing could fix that .

It was breaking my heart. Maybe if we had listened to her and never hurt her then she wouldn't be here. Maybe if I had went back to my dorm with her, then she wouldn't have heard. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Maybe its my fault that she is dying. I cringed at the thought of it.

"Natsume, its time to go. Say goodbye to Mikan and meet us there," says Hotaru. She has been acting weird the last couple days. Keeping conversations short. Not looking me in the eyes. She was hiding something and that something involved Mikan.

"What about you guys?" I ask.

"We did it yesterday. She told us that she loved us all and forgave us. That she would see us soon," Hotaru said, still avoiding eye contact. I nod, and head toward her dorm.

When I opened her door, what I saw made my heart stop. I knew that she was sick, but I never knew it was this bad. I saw her, clinging to her sheets, gasping for breath, eyes clenched together and teeth grounding against each other. She was sweating heavily, and her hair was clinging to her skin and clothes to her body.

She was dying right before me and there was nothing I could do.

I put a hand on her face and saw her relax slightly at the coolness of my hand.

"You're going to be okay." I whisper to her. "I am so sorry for everything I have done. If it weren't for me, im sure you would be perfectly fine and not on your Death bed right now. I-I know that I wasn't the best boyfriend, and that you deserved so much better, but….I loved you. I didn't say it as much as I should have, and I know that, but I always have and I always will. I promise you that." I say to her.

She is barely aware that I am there. With a heavy heart, I got up and left the room, giving her one last lingering glance, and I left.

I walked over to where my friends where waiting by the plane, and saw her friends waiting there. I nod towards them, Hate and I sharing a knowing glance. He walked over to me, and without stopping whispered, "You better take care of Thief." and walked toward his room with Greed and Silver on his heels.

Hotaru gives me a small shrug, and I let it go. Everyone is loading, and im the only one who wasn't on. I look into the eyes of all my friends, and shake my head.

"Natsume, come on, we have to get going." says Narumi. I look at him.

Im not going home.

"I'm staying." I say. They all look at me with bewilderment.

"Your willing to stay in this…hell just for her?" asks Persona. I nod.

For a second, everyone was silent.

"Take care of her," says Narumi, finally, his eyes hidden behind the bangs.

I don't even respond. The plane starts, which makes Persona's eyes go wide and a look of pure rage contorts his features.

"She would never let them stay here." I say, watching as the plane goes higher and higher into the air. When its out of sight, I head back to Mikan's dorm. I just stand at the end of the bed, watching her cough, knowing that sleep is fading and she will wake up soon. I can sense a power building inside the room.

Then, her eyes flutter open, taking in her surroundings as she sits up. Her eyes meet mine and go wide in shock. Then shock contorts into anger. Then anger fear. But I don't understand why.

But I know its something big.

…

Mikan's P.O.V

"Natsume." I say, fear and anger in the core of my being. He needs to leave, and he needs to leave now.

"I couldn't leave you," he said.

"GO. NOW." I say, hyperventating. I can feel my power building. I cant control it.

"Im not leaving you to die by yourself." he says, his face twisted in pain. Im silent.

"This place is going down." I say quietly, looking up at him.

He goes over and hugs me. "I know." he says.

"Then leave! Save yourself!" I say, tears trickling down.

"My life without you isn't worth it and you know that. If you leave," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Then I might as well follow," he finish's.

"I want you to live," I argue. By this time im frantic.

"I want us to stay together. Its not your choice, Mikan, im coming with you. Im one use of my Alice away from being just like Thief. Im not going to become like Persona because what I love has been ripped away from me." he says.

"Deal with it," I hiss. Its painful by this time. I need to burst. As suicidal as this sound, _I need to die._

Natsume latches hands lips with mine for a whisper of a kiss, electricity still jumping between us. He looks into my eyes, and I know that he isn't leaving. I get off the bed, and walk into the center of the room.

He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"My Alice is building up, and if I release it, this whole place is going to be destroyed. Everyone will have a chance to get out, well, I think they will, but the strain from releasing that much Alice at once will kill me." I say, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

"We will be together, no matter what," he says. I turn around, tears trickling down my cheeks, and heart full for the first time in forever.

I my power start to leak and the room becomes full of flames, ice, plants, even Death. I lock lips with Natsume, I pull back and stare into his eyes.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, " he says.

Then I let everything go and we are both consumed in darkness.

…

Persona's P.O.V

Mikan, oh, Mikan.

How the dying girl still protected her friends, I don't know, but she did.

I was absolutely furious. If that Alice thing didn't kill her within the ten minutes, I sure as hell would.

I was marching toward her room, ready to open the door, when I was flung back, a multitude of forces coming towards me.

She was dying. Faintly, I saw two figures, hugging each other with there lips locked, until I turned around and fled out of the building. By the time I was at a safe distance, coughing, the whole building was crumbling. Everyone was standing outside, watching there 'home' burn to ashes, lots with smiles on there faces.

Nothing put the chaos out.

It wasn't very long before the whole place was nothing but ruins.

We all just stood there.

What the hell where we going to do? Then, five planes land on the 'concrete beach' of the island.

Mikan planned everything out. We all boarded the plane, each one being sent to different places, and for some reason, I found myself thanking her. That place, a hell to everyone, was gone. All the hatred was gone. And as much as I hated those kids, they all looked a lot less ugly without constant anger and Hate contorting there faces.

"Good job, Mikan," I hear Silver say as tears stream down his face. Hate and Greed sit next to him, all of them crying. Whether tears of happiness or tears of joy, I don't know.

Yeah, good job, Mikan.

…

Hotaru's P.O.V

When we land at Gakuen Alice, I send a silent prayer. We all look at each other, and somehow, we know where we need to go.

We head over to the Sakura tree, Natsume and Mikan's Sakura tree, and sit under it.

"Mikan, Natsume, you did it. Where home. You made sure that we could leave. We all want to thank you so much. You saved us, all of us, not just from Hell, but from the ESP. From all those emotions that we felt. You saved us from so many things. We love you guys, and we hope that you guys are happy, because we will be happy too." I say.

Everyone smiles, though we are all crying.

We don't know what is going to happen, but we do know something. They gave their lives for us, and we are going to live it.

Though the future is uncertain, we know that we are going to live it the best way we can. Because that is what Mikan would want, and Natsume just wants Mikan happy. Whether in life or Death.

So we will cry for now.

But tomorrow is a new day.

We will always be watched, _**by Black Cat and his Lovely Kitten.**_

…

Hate's P.O.V

Four years later

Hello, this is Hate. I found this book in my bag, and found a story in it. It was Mikan's story of her life, all kept in a leather bound book. She never got to finish is after she fixed the plane and laid in her bed, sick.

Well, Natsume came, and decided that he wasn't going to live without her, and they died together, Mikan's Alice destroying everything.

They saved everyone on the island from there life of destruction. She saved them all.

We were transferred to Gakuen Alice and for the first time in a long time, we live normal lives. Thief is still sick, but he has proper medical attention, so he is better. Even found a girl.

We built them a memorial and filled it with beautiful things, knowing that Mikan would love it.

Everything is okay.

We all miss them, both of them, but its okay. We live with smiles, knowing that's what they would want.

I guess there really isn't much to say. This book is going to be published, even if I have to kill people to get it out there.

Mikan and Natsume's story needs to be told.

They lived, they loved, and they raised hell. But though there story is sad, there together and that's all that matters.

_**THE END**_

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I PROBALBY SHOULD! THANKS FOR EVERYTING, IT REALLY TOUCHES MY HEART. THIS STORY IS **_**POSSIBLY **_**OVER. I **_**MIGHT **_**MAKE A SEQUAL! TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD. I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! HOPE YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES, I think there so much better then this one. SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS! IN THE END I CAN SAY THAT ALL OF YOU KEPT ME GOING! YOU ALL WERE ALL MY INSPIRATION AND I AM SORRY FOR (probably) MAKING YOU CRY! WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK!? omg, I have no idea why I was using caps lock, maybe I was excited! Thanks again for reading! love you all! bye Bye**


End file.
